An Act of Remembrance
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: The one thing Danny wants is to remember. In a world ruled by a powerful dictator Danny must travel and search for his lost past. Along this journey he will discover that a simple act of remembrance can change everything. A.U. Phantom Planet never happened. Enjoy. Rated T for mile language. Formally know simply as Remembrance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please use constructive criticism so I can write better in the future. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom. That is the property of butch Hartman.**

Remembrance

He was falling. Falling through a sea of diamonds as far as the eye can see. The beauty of the stars around him was almost enthralling, if only he could stay in that state of silent bliss. Yet he could feel something very wrong with the situation. A searing heat could be felt all around, and the reason soon became painfully apparent. The cosmic scenery was dyed a vibrant green by roaring flames that surrounded the boy. With a growing sense of panic he tried to right himself, for what reason he did not know, he was clearly going to die.

The stars seemed to turn from glimmering diamonds to blazing emeralds within the raging inferno. So he fell; ever deeper into the swirling abyss of emerald flames leaving the comfort of the space above to the endless heat of the...

Danny was jolted awake by the sudden impact with his bedroom floor having just fell out of bed. Blushing despite being alone, he untangled his self from his covers and headed to the small cubby of a bathroom. After washing and shaking off the odd dream from before he set is bright blue eyes upon the old grimy mirror above the old sink. He gazed into the eyes that stared back at him, trying to see a clue or even hint of who he once was but still couldn't see anything of the sort.

Sighing he tried to fix his messy black-as-night hair but stopped half way through seeing it as pointless. With a yawn and a stretch that made a unhealthy cracking sound, Danny that it was time to start the day, his master would not be happy if he wasn't there for morning practice. In fact, if the old clock by his bed was any indication, he was already late. Rushing out into the main loft spluttering apologies, even if they wouldn't necessarily help, stopped in wary silence when he noticed that there was not a old man scowling at his apparent lateness; there was in fact nothing of the sort. Slowly looking around as he made his way to the practice mat in the center of the loft, he finally noticed the sticky not on the refrigerator.

* * *

Making sure that there was no one around to jump and suddenly attack him, he walked over to the small kitchen nook to see what the note said.

"Danny.

I know you will be late in waking up, for now that will be ok.

Before you go out to be with you friends be sure to practice.

I am out arranging something that might help with your

memory. Will be back later.

be careful and PRACTICE!

"Well, thats lucky." Was the only thing that Danny could think of to say to the note. Not even thinking of skimping out on practice (the old man will know) he went back to the practice mat and started his routine. After he was finished stretching to loosen muscles, and had gone through the movements etched in his mind and body, the morning had become quite old. Finishing up and toweling off, Danny started to get ready for the rest of the day. Getting dressed in jeans, a old shirt and his old trench coat he found about a year before. Feeling set and ready he headed out and locked up.

The weather was cloudy with a cold wind, yet the singes of spring were apparent. With a deep breath Danny started down the street. He past the occasional person on his stroll, they all skirted away from him giving him odd looks, mostly suspicious or fearful looks. Danny couldn't blame them, he did have a bit of a reputation.

"Hey D." said a voice of a little ways ahead drawing Danny's attention. The voice could be traced to a fanatically waving boy of asian decent with hawkish like features.

"Hey Ken! Whats going on?" Danny said with a laugh of his friends antics. That was when he noticed the other boy standing by Ken's side.

"Ah, this is a old friend of mine, Mark." said Ken indicating the Blond boy next to him.

"Yup, Mark Eagleye, pleasure to meet you...D?" The blond said.

"Daniel, but people around here call me D or Danny." replied Danny

"No last name?"

"Well..."

" Danny here has amnesia , only remembers his first name." explained Ken, seeing the awkward look Danny had.

"Yea, can't remember anything past the rise." Danny said with a sad smile, interrupting the question he new was going to come next. "So; new to New York, or to the slums in general?"

Thankful for the change of subject Mark replied "Yea, new to New York. So don't worry I can handle my self." Mark finished with a shrug and a relaxed smile.

"Well good, one needs to be carful around here. There are a lot of fights over territory but luckily nothing lethal; otherwise the enforcers come in and no body wants that." Danny said with a lazy stretch.

"So are you guys with any gang or group?" asked Mark

"Nope, no gang, no nothing."said Danny "It dose make for interesting weekends though." he added with a shrug.

Confused, Mark said nothing for a moment. Then "How do you..."

"RAVEN!" said a loud boisterous voice thoroughly interrupting Marks next question. The three young men turn and see the biggest person they have ever seen. Seven foot five, and a odd mixture of fat and muscle made him dwarf every one else in the slums by a wide margin. Not only that he was also wearing what looks like football armor with and patchwork padding, that only made him seem even larger. All in all the trio thought he looked like something fresh from a would be Apocalypse movie. "I have come for a fight, I will finely defeat you!"

No one made a sound for a moment. The street was quickly emptied when the giant appeared. Danny said in exasperation "Really, why now? Hasn't the last dozen times mean anything to you?"

"Don't think you can get out of this this time! You and me! Mono y mono!" bellowed the overly large man "and to make sure you fight this time. Your friends will be held as collateral!"

"Yea? You and what army?" said Ken in a board voice. When seemingly out of no were dozens of smaller yet identically dressed men appeared and took hold of Ken and Mark.

"That army!" said the giant with a air of superiority.

Perplexed, Danny said "That was actually impressive. Did you teach them how to hide like that?"

"Yep! I am so proud of them" replied the giant smiling and wiping a tear from his eye.

"There seems to be less than normal though, only about thirty-five or forty."

"Yea, most of them are sick, and I had to leave some of the healthy ones to take care of them."

"Aw. Michel! You are just a big softy aren't ya." Danny said with a laugh.

"Hey! I take care of my minions!" replied the now dubbed Michel. "Now enough of the idle chatter. I, The Giant of the North, will now defeat you!"

"Yea like that will ever happen." Danny said off handedly. Then turning slightly to address his bound friends "Just stick tight guys, I'll be done in a minute. OH! And Mark, welcome to New York." With that he just turned back toward Michel and took a relaxed stance.

With a mighty yell Michel charged with a brick like fist aimed at his much smaller opponent, who simply dodged the strike. Before Michel could change direction Danny was already moving. He lunged and leapt off of Michel's leading leg, and with a twist sent a spinning kick to the side of the bigger mans head. Michel stumbled for a bit and regained his ground while Danny landed lightly on his feet.

With a quick dash and leap Danny was at the giants face once more to send a knee cracking against his skull. After this the smaller fighter proceeded to strike out at the larger man in a hurricane of punched and kicks, yet was forced back after narrowly dodging a swipe form Michel.

Taking this chance to catch his breath, Michel flexed and seemed to swell another inch in each direction before bellowing like an angry elephant and continued the fight.

Meanwhile, still bound Ken and Mark were force to watch the current proceedings unfold. Mark had a anxious expression and was trying and failing to find a way to help without setting the rest on Daniel. The guy didn't seem all that bad. Looking over at the friend he has known longer to ask his opinion immediately forgot about any plan at the almost bored look on his face.

"Why aren't you worried!?" said Mark obviously confused.

"Well, we can't do anything or the rest of the goons will _try_ to pile on D. So the best thing we can do is give back up when they go to try to help there boss. Speaking of which do you sill have your things?" asked Ken still looking relaxed

"Yea. Why?"

"Well by the look of this Particular fight, the minions are going to jump in soon. They wont touch D but, you know, just in case. Forty dudes is still a lot, and he needs to be back at his place later." replied Ken causing Mark to blink.

With nothing else to add to that Mark just turned back to the fight just in time to see Danny throw the much larger man; which landed hard enough to shake the ground slightly. Michel was slow in getting back up, and Danny didn't seem to be heart or even winded at all. Suddenly one of the goons leapt from the crowd with a makeshift club aiming for Danny's head. The next moment the goon was violently thrown back by a back kick of Danny's. As soon as the unfortunate goon landed (a sum of five feet back) the rest fallowed, attempting to gang up on the raven haired boy.

Ken reacted the instant the grip on him loosened. Twisting out of the clutches of the stunned stooges he quickly reached into the back of his person, pulling out and revealing a small flashlight like object which quickly extended to a four foot long baton. With a slight grin, he started to strike left and right, showing some considerable skill in sword play. Meanwhile Mark, still stunned by the turn of events continued to watch Danny battle it out.

True to Ken's word, the mob couldn't touch Danny. He was barely attacking himself, the wild sings of the goons seem to be taking out their comrades faster than Danny's punches or kicks. Suddenly Mark felt someone shaking his shoulder drawing his attention away from the odd dance that Danny seemed to be preforming.

"Quick gawking, and fight!" said Ken irritably once he got Marks full attention.

Nodding, Mark reached into his coat pocket and drew a odd contraption. It was a combination of a pistil with a long barrel and a slingshot. Taking quick aim, he let look several small ball like projectiles which shattered upon impact with his targets. With the combined efforts of all three, Danny's odd dance, Ken's expert swordplay, and Marks marksmanship, the mass brawl was quickly became more and more subdued. once the dust settled only the trio and Michel were still standing.

"Well... I guess you win. Again." said Michel begrudgingly. "Oh well, now the new bloods see why we don't march on the Ravens territory. Now that they see that you can kick all of our asses easily enough, but can't say I wasn't hoping to get you this time."

"Yea well... Maybe next time?" replied Danny not really sure what else to say.

"Yea. See you lot around." said Michel. With the fight done and over with the giant went to collect his underlings, helping them to crawl back from whence they came. Taking a deep breath and a seat Danny chose this time to relax a bit before he had to go back for mid-day practice with his master. Hopefully he would still be out by the time Danny got back.

"So... That happen often?" ask Mark, also taking a seat.

"Yea on and off." Replied Danny

"Well, whats with the name 'Raven'?"

This time it was Ken who answered "Thats because D here is one of the best fighters of the slums. Each one of the four compass directions have a 'Leader' I guess you could say. Their the strongest of that aria, and usually control the most powerful gang too. It keeps every thing in balance."

" And before you ask. We don't have a gang." added Danny

"Yea, D is one hell of a fighter, always has been, but never interested in starting a gang. He just beats up every one who starts trouble. Of corse he can't do that by himself, so I help out to, keeps me sharp." finished Ken with a lazy shrug."

"So. Let me get this strait. You, Daniel, are one of the best fighters in the New York Slums. And for that they gave you the name of 'Raven'? Why a raven?" asked Mark, still confused.

"Its because of the coat." explained Ken "The old thing is as dark as his hair, meaning blacker than night. And when he came here almost...two? Two years ago, there was a big brawl over the southern territory. Some how he got into the middle of it and ended up dominating. They say that he was surrounded by the bodies of the brawlers..."

"They were just unconscious!" interjected Danny

Ken continued "...and he was just sitting there with his big black coat and messy hair. Ever since then he has had the name 'Raven'. They say to see D angry is a omen of death, and that his skill..."

"Ok Kenshi. That's enough." interrupted Danny "Those are just rumors that sprang up after the fight. Besides, I'm a lot better at fighting now anyway." Danny finished with a grin. "Well, got to get going, Master will know if I skimp on practice."

"Oh! Let us come to! Mark still need to meet Old Man Yi, and it is always a blast to watch you get tort-to practice!" replied Ken giving Danny his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right. Besides I could use a sparing partner." relented Danny trying to hid his grin at his friends antics. "You can come too, Master might give you a few pointers on combat."

With that said three friends, old and new, headed back toward Danny's loft. On the way they made idle chatter.

"Whats that gizmo you used in the fight?" asked Danny to Mark.

"Oh, well its a little self defense thing I made. I call it a 'Sling-pistil' completely non lethal, but hits hard enough to knock a linebacker out."

"You made it?"

"Yea, a little hobby of mine, before the rise I wanted to be an engineer. Now I make little gizmos with some salvage and stuff."

"Cool. Sounds useful." replied Danny.

Mark then moved to Kens side as to speak to him easier "What was up with that way Daniel move back there? I could have sworn he should have been hit."

"Oh that. Well at the risk of sounding nerdy, I call it his 'Phantom Dance' because you just can't catch him when he gets like that." replied Ken

"Gets like that?" asked Mark

"I only do that when I'm pushed, dunno why I just do." answered Danny instead.

Conversation slowed as the reached the building and got into the loft. Mark found a seat in a small chair while Danny and Ken took off their jackets and moved to the practice mat in the center of the room. Danny got into a stance, and Ken produced his 'sword'. After a moment the two went into a flourish of movement that seemed to defy the norm for a 'sparing match'.

"Pretty impressive eh?" said a voice that came from right next to Mark.

Jumping with a yelp as he finally notice the oldest man he has ever seen sitting in the next chair. "who are you?" he ask warily.

"Oh Master! Your back!" said Danny with a odd look on his face. Ken had since moved off the mat to stand by a wall well out of the way. The look was soon justified when the old man lunged and struck Danny's stomach, causing him to fly backwards a couple feet.

"You still need to practice some more, my student." said the old man who was brushing off some dust from his hands and clothes. "But lucky for you, I need you to be able to wake up tomorrow bright and early. So no practice for to day." tuning his attention to Mark. "Are you going to introduce your new friend or what, it wont do to be rude now!"

Struggling to regain his breath Danny said "This is Mark Eagleye he's new in town. Mark this is Yi She Mon, my teacher."

Standing and shaking hands with the old man Mark was still confused by the odd greeting the master and student showed. He was further confused and winded when he found him self on his back some feet away.

"Rule one! Never trust any one!" Yi said with a air of a drill sergeant.

"For future reference, bow to Yi and you might not get heart." Ken said to the downed Mark. "and it is good to see you as well Master Yi." said Ken to Yi with more respect than his two friends are use to, giving a deep bow to top it all off.

"Yes, Yes. You have also gotten better Kenshi." said Yi nodding to Ken. "Now Danny, since you practiced in the morning like you were supposed to I will assume that you read the note I left." Getting a affirmative from Danny Yi continued "Yes, well I have thought of another way to help restore your memory. And no, it isn't a potion or old remedy either." Yi added seeing the trepidation written on Danny's face.

Sighing in relief Danny said " Well what is it?"

"I am getting to that! So don't interrupt! We are going out of the city and into the country side to find a old spot I like to go to. There you will meditate and look in to your most inner self. Maybe with this you will at least be put on the right path."

"We've tried meditation before. How will this be any different?" asked Danny

"This spot has great spiritual powers. Perhaps they will help. Not only that, I need a vacation from all of this strife." said Yi with a off handed wave of a hand.

"Oh. Really." deadpanned Danny. "Well its worth a shot anyway." he said with a shrug, already use to the way his master acts.

"Oh, yes your friends can come to." Yi added. "Ken you have to inform your father, and Mark... I am not sure of your situation so just come with."

The tree friends shared a look and nodded. Danny couldn't help but to be excited. He might unlock some of his memories, and if not he will get out of the slums for a bit and hang with his friends like a normal seventeen year old. This was going to be a interesting trip whatever the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Thank you all of those who ****viewed! And a special Thanks to Monkeygirl fore posting a review and fallowing! And thanks to Nerdywritergale for also fallowing :). For the rest thanks for reading but could you please put a review, even if your a guest because it will make me a better writer in the end. Ok end of rant enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

In Danny's opinion, standing in line at the checkpoint was a boring as trying to read Shakespeare, and he didn't even know why he made that comparison! Looking to his companions for conversation he saw that Ken was, somehow, asleep while still on his feet. After a moment of staring at young self titled swordsman he turned to his newest acquaintance Mark.

"So. I forgot to ask, but what brings you to New York?"

Looking startled out of some kind of day dream Mark replied "Oh, needed to get out of Chicago. Made some people angry with faulty equipment."

"Faulty equipment?"

"Well, faulty ecto-wepons." replied Mark with nonchalance. Noticing the stare Danny was giving him he continued "I couldn't get the charge to hold, and after the fallowing fiasco they wanted blood. So I got out of doge and came here, met up with Ken, who was a old friend back in the day, and then that rest you know."

Still dumbfounded Danny said "You made a working ecto-wepon?"

"Weren't you listing? It didn't work."

"No no. All you said was that it couldn't hold a charge. That means that it could shoot but not for long!"

"Well..."

"The simple fact that you could get it to fire anything is pretty impressive." Danny said in a awed voice.

Blushing slightly, Mark said "Well, making things like that has been a hobby of mine for a while now. Always good with the mechanical stuff." With a distant look Mark continued "Got that from my dad."

"Oh, so your dad is a mechanic or something?" Danny ask not noticing the distant look his friend had.

"Was. He's dead now." Mark said with a frown. "Died during the rise. Mom died when I was still little."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." Danny embarrassingly said

"No need. It still hurts sometimes, and sometimes I wish i didn't. That I don't have to feel or remember."

"At least you have a past." Danny said subdued.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I wasn't thinking!" apologized Mark running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Don't worry about it." said Danny with a wiry grin "I do have some idea on what you mean. Even I have things I wish to forget. But at least you have the memories you want, of the world before all of... This!" Danny said, motioning around him to the slums, the checkpoint, and of all the downtrodden people around them.

After a moment "Sorry." said Danny rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's just annoying some times."

The two descended into a awkward silence for what seemed forever to the two boys, and the line seems even longer now. Stretching for a change of subject Mark looked to Ken, who was till sleeping upright, so he inquired "So Daniel, how did you meet Kenshi?"

Glad for the opportunity of clearing the awkwardness Danny replied with a grin "I punched him in the face."

"...What? How did that happen!?"

"He was mouthing off, so I punched him, he swung that old baton at me, we fought, we became friends. Odd thing is I don't even remember what he was mouthing off about."

For a moment Mark just stood there slacked jawed. Then he started to laugh. Which caused Danny to laugh with him over the ridiculousness of everything. The laughing caused Ken to snort, which only made the other two laugh more. Yi meanwhile was just looking off into space ignoring the two young adults.

"So. Do you reckon sleeping beauty over here has any worries?" groused Mark looking back at Ken.

"Eh. He has his own issues. You should know should know that seeing as you've known him longer." answered Danny

"Wait. You mean his old mans' _still _like that?" Mark said with a low whistle.

"Hey, don't go start talking about that now. My old man's just old fashioned." said Ken, finally waking up. With a stretch he added "With out him, I wouldn't be such a good fighter you know."

"Yea we know. Off course your pretty useless with out your 'sword' aren't ya." said Danny with a smile.

Scowling Ken replied with a rude gesture and "Shut up!"

"Hey look alive, we're at the checkpoint." Yi said surprising the trio who wondered how they got to the front of the line from hell. Over all the checkpoint was relatively mundane. First a pass is given for confirmation, which allows one to move on in the screening process. Next they were patted down, checked, and scanned to make sure non of them had bounties. Then finally, after over a hour of screening, poking and prodding, they were aloud on the transport, some sort of huge futuristic hover craft.

All in all, Danny thought the entire process was not really needed and pointless. He undoubtedly kept this to himself, the heavily armed and armored enforcers were great insinuative. It wasn't until they were seated on the transport that Danny learned that they weren't going to launch until almost an hour later.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time they got off the transport. The place was fit to burst with other campers to the point almost all the space available seemed to be taken by tents, coolers, and screaming kids. All of them with newer close than the trio and Yi.

"Look at all of the rich kids" muttered Ken with a frown.

With a eye brow raised Danny asked Yi "Spiritual Power. What spirit? The spirit of money?"

In reply Yi slapped the back of Danny's head. "No. Not here you dolt. Its a couple miles inward form here. And for your information not all of these people are rich, most of them like in the working districts."

With that said Yi heaved his travel pack over is shoulder and started to weave through the throng of campers. Some of them looking at the trio with caution, which caused the trio to become even more irritated. Soon the group left the mass of people and funny looks behind.

"Finally! I thought we weren't ever going to get out of that mess!" exclaimed Ken. "Why were there that many people anyway?"

"This place is one of the last safe places for people to get away, most other grounds that people used to go to for that kind of thing are crawling with cut throats and freaks. Luckily we are going to a place well off the beaten path, so it will be plenty isolated and quiet. There Danny will meditate, and hopefully, get his memory back." explained Yi.

"So how far is this... special place?" asked Mark.

"About 10 miles or so, so we better get trekking!" answered Yi with a wicked grin.

Watching the old man move ever forward into the forest with a defeated look "We should fallow him, the sooner we get there the sooner we get to rest."

"Wait. The old man expects up to go to Ten miles cross country in one strait go?" said Mark looking at Yi who's pace, in his opinion, was absurd. "Is he human?"

"I dunno." said Danny as he started to jog to catch up to his master.

"Whats the matter? Not ready to hang with the big boy?" teased Ken while he too went to fallow the old man.

"...Ha. Well alright then." with that Mark fallowed his friends footsteps with a smile.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before the group got to the special place that was promised, and promise fulfilled. Trees surrounded a spacious flat ground that seemed perfect for just relaxing on. The trees provided a abundance of shade only allowing small beams of sun light to flow through, that seemed to make the spring of the clearest water sparkle and glow like a flawless diamond. The cool breeze played a gentle symphony that seemed to drain the fatigue from the three boys as they stared at eh clearing. All of this majestic beauty only seemed to be enhanced by the gaping maw of a cave of in the fare corner of the clearing.

Grinning down at the trio Yi said "I believe the word is 'wow'." All he got was a nod from each of the boys. "Go ahead and explore, get a drink from the spring, and relax for a moment. The work will begin in a bit." The boys didn't need to be told twice before they were at the spring taking their fill of crystalline spring water.

"This is bliss." said Ken coming up for air. "I've never tasted water so good."

"Its the minerals, gives it a nice taste." said Mark sitting back from the spring.

"Who cares? It's just good." added Danny.

Looking toward Yi, Mark asked Danny "I'm curious. What made Yi teach you karate?"

"He saw me in a brawl." Danny said matter-of-factually.

When Mark sate there and stared silently Ken explained "What D here didn't say was that he was protecting some little kids from getting shaked down by some simple bullies." Grinning Ken added "He's our own local hero. Or so he thinks."

"Your just jealous that you can't pull off the hero thing." replied Danny with a relaxed shrug and grin.

"Yea maybe I am. But I don't need to play hero to look good." Soon the three burst out into laughter. Once the laughter died down the three just sat there in a comfortable silence. After a minute or two Danny began to take off his coat, the movement caught Marks attention.

"Another question. Whats with that coat? It seems really old, even by slum standards."

After a moment of silence Danny replied "It's a memento."

"wha?"

"It is one of the only things that I can truly say is mine. Not only that... It is sort of a... mile stone I guess. What I mean is... With out a past this old, tattered coat reminds me what I have lost, and what I may yet gain. It's silly I know, but thats my reasoning behind it."

"Wow. That was surprisingly deep dude." said Ken

All Danny did was stay silent and shrug, apparently deep in thought. They all sat like that for almost a full minute before Yi came over and said "Lets get started then. Danny, you will fallow me into the cave and there hopefully you will unlock your memories." With that Yi started for the gaping cavern and Danny fallowed with just not a moment of hesitation. Ken and Mark shared a look before fallowing the master and student.

Past the entrance of the cave was a steep descent into a pitch like darkness. Here Yi found a piece of wood that with a flick of a old lighter he had on his person was reviled to be a torch. After descending into the surprisingly spacious tunnel for fifteen minutes they came to a halt at a dead end. The end of the cave was decorated with a plethora of candles all spread around a padded patch of rock.

"Danny this is were you will be meditating." said Yi as he went around light the candles. "When I was a young man, I came here to clear my head. To ponder on the secrets of life. It was here that I found myself and my calling. And it is here I think that you will find your answers as well." Turning back to his student, seeming all the older by the light of the now lit candles Yi continued "Good luck. And once you are finished come back up to the surface. If you have answers, great. If not, we will try something else." With nothing else to say, Yi headed back towards the entrance motioning the others to fallow.

As they reached the entrance of the cave Mark asked "Is this meditation thing going to work?"

"Who knows. Personally I don't think so, I'm just at wits end with the boys memory." answered Yi.

Perplexed Mark asked "Why wont it work?"

This time it was Ken who answered "Because D tends to fall asleep when he meditates."

"Well he seemed pretty serious about this, maybe he will manage down there?" asked Mark.

Ken only gave him a shrug. Once away from the cave Yi turned back to the two boys "Ok, while we wait for Danny to finish, we might as well practice. You two need to improve your skills." he said with a wicked grin. The two friends didn't have time to even scream.

* * *

Danny was startled awake by the strangest dream he has had in all of his not so considerable memory. It involved him tap dancing with a monkey riding a unicycle. Blinking at the absurdity of it Danny just stretched his stiff body. Looking to the candles he guessed that he was there for a while.

"Don't know why Master thought it would work this time. Eh, doesn't mater..." he trailed off when he noticed something that wasn't there before. The dead end wasn't so dead anymore. The wall that had previously been there was now gone revealing more tunnel. Staring at the new extension with wariness Danny stood up, unsure what to do.

"Ok, well this is weird." was the only thing he could think to say. After a minute of glaring at the offending opening he started to get curious. Glancing back towards the entrance he grabbed a candle and started forward into the mysterious cave. As he continued ever deeper into the cave the temperature seemed to steadily decrease to the point that Danny could even see his own breath.

"Ok. This is getting stupid. I should probably head baaa..." screamed Danny as he fell down a pit he didn't notice. Landing hard and having the air knocked out of him, Danny coughed and looked up at the sheer wall of the pit "What the hell. How did I miss that. Wait." Looking around Danny noticed that even despite the candle going out during the fall there was still light enough to see, even if it had a odd green tint to it.

After a moment Danny noticed another passage. Seeing no other options he head through the opening. After several minutes of walking through the strangely lit tunnel Danny finally found what looked like a end and a source of the odd illumination he started to speed his step to get there faster hoping to find a way out. Yet what he found was out of place in a cave system. It was a room filled with turning gears and clocks. The noise somehow stayed in the background and wasn't deafening.

Gazing around in awe Danny momentarily forgot that he needed to get out of a cave. Danny was knocked out of his revery by a ageless voice that sounded from everywhere "Welcome. I see you have found your way here just fine."

"Who are you!? Why am I here?" ask Danny getting ready for a fight.

"I don't matter for now, that will be revealed later. And you've come for information." said the voice, Danny could hear the smirk in it. "You, who have lost your past listen well for this is you one chance and clue to reclaiming it. Return to the beginning, the eye of the storm to reclaim your past. To accept your present. And to forge your future."

"Wha-What dose that mean!?" asked Danny

Instead of answering the voice continued "The parade moves ever forward! and its destination depends on you, so GO!" The final words echoed through the expanse of the chamber. The sound of gears and clocks started to get louder and louder to the point that Danny had to cover his ears.

The room started to spin faster and faster. All the while the noise continued to increase until Danny's insides seemed to vibrate. Danny closed his eyes trying to block out the sound and the movement, to block out every thing. Then finally everything stopped. Opening his eyes Danny saw that he was back kneeling in the circle of candles in the back of the cave, the wall was there again. He got to his feet shakily trying to catch his breath.

Was that a dream? A Vision? Danny didn't know. All he knew was that the... Riddle, the clue he was given did mean something. The only problem was he was terrible at riddles!

* * *

"Ok. Beginning of what?" It has been a week since the vision, that was what Danny decided to call it. Once he got out of the cave he told every one what happened and of the "clue". Yi just said that it was Danny's job to discern what it meant, and Danny agreed. It wasn't until they got back to the city that Danny started to get frustrated. Once he had enough of trying to think up what the answer was he turned to his friends to help him out.

"Thats the thing Ken. I have no idea what it's talking about!" said Danny exasperated.

"Maybe its the place you were born? Thats a beginning isn't it?" asked Mark

"Yea, that might work. If I new were that was." said Danny irritated.

"We may be looking at it a little wrong. The next part has something to do with a storm, maybe theres something there." said Ken

"Like what?" asked Danny

Mark continued "Yea... I think I have it! The storm stands for something!"

"And?"

"What do you think of when you think of a storm?"

"Uh... Anger, wildness, chaos..." said Ken

"Exactly! What was the most chaotic event that has happened in recent history? The Rise! And you guys know were that started don't you?" exclaimed Mark, who was getting excited.

"Um. I don't for obvious reasons. Ken?" said Danny

"I'll let Mark handle it. He seems to be into it."

With a triumphant grin Mark said "The place that Daniel maybe able to get his memory back is..." pausing for dramatic effect Mark finished "Amity Park. That is were we need to go!"

* * *

Remember Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know a little shorter. Can't help it really. I just want to say thanks to all those who viewed and to the new ****follower, sorry can't remember your pen-name. Remember Review please. Enjoy**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

He was alone. Alone just staring at the endless stars, fascinated by the way the cosmos seemed to be in constant shift. He only brought his attention back to the earth when a sharp wind wiped across the land. The first thing he did notice was the lack of land, earth, or anything. He was standing in the middle of a surface of the smoothest glass reflecting the sky above them forming the illusion of him standing amongst the stars. By a unknown urge, he looked down only to see his own reflection. The image before him was that of his younger self. About a foot shorter, hair shorter, and down right scrawny. Still in that old T-shirt with a red oval in the center and plain old jeans.

He just stared until a tremor went trough the image. Like a ripple through water the scene changed. The new image was nothing like a reflection, the sea of stars changed into an endless void of swirling green. The most odd change, in his opinion, was his "reflection". It looked to be a photo negative of the previous image, what was black was now white, and white was now black. Not to forget, unnerving toxic green eyes that now stared back at him.

He only had a second to contemplate the sudden change of imagery before the ground cracked across the image of his reflection. The fissures continued to spread, farther and farther, until the smooth expanse was now marred by the imperfections. A light started to spill forth from the cracks, bathing him in green. The ground, now more like a broken window started to fall to the abyss. As he started to fall into the endless green void, he took one last fleeting look to the stars.

Danny awoke with a start, sweating and confused. "Stupid dreams." he muttered to himself once he realized what happened. Sitting up with a sigh, Danny cast a dreary look about his small room, just enough space for his bed and a night stand with no cubbies. Cracking his neck he stood up to get to the small bathroom near his space, if he could truly could call it that. It was almost a hole in a wall with a old toilet and sink. The 'shower' was just a pipe with a valve to let water in with a drain on the floor, that only came in cold water.

Only slightly grimacing as he stepped under the pipe, at least the water was clean this time. As he stood there under the, surprisingly, room temperature water Danny couldn't help but think of what he found out the night before.

* * *

(Flash back)

"Amity Park?" Danny asked eyes widening. "Thats were we need to go? Where I will be able to find answers?"

"Yup." said Mark.

"...Where's Amity Park?" asked Danny. This earned him odd looks from the other two.

"You got to be kidding me! Even you can't not know about Amity Park!" said Ken. "You know having amnesia is really inconvenient."

"Yea, I know. Seeing as I'm the one that has it, I know that very well." replied Danny moodily.

Mark sighed and before Ken can reply back said "It's ok. Amity Park is the location that the Rise originated from. Before that it was known as the most haunted city in America if not the world. So you can see our surprise at you not knowing anything about it."

"Yea... Ok. So all I have to do is go to Amity to figure out who I am. Sounds easy enough."

"That is were you would be wrong my blank little friend" said Ken.

"I'm Taller than you." interrupted Danny

"You see," Ken continued as though Danny hadn't said anything "no one goes to Amity Park. 'Why is that Mr. Yamato!' Well good of you to ask Mr. D. You see Amity Park is thee lawless city within this great nation we live in."

Danny glared at Ken for a moment before turning back to Mark and asked "Ok. Why is it like that if it was were the Ruler started out?"

Still smirking at Kens antics Mark replied "Amity Park was a gathering ground for ghost hunters, so ghosts couldn't stay for too long. Not only that because a lot of people died during the rise, the ruler couldn't keep a constant presence there, so he just let it go. And as rumors say, the place just got worse and worse. Now its a no fly zone, and a almost constant war zone. Civilians, let alone a couple of slum dogs, could get authorization to get within a mile of the place."

Stunned Danny said "So..."

"It is impossible. Sorry dude." interrupted Ken now looking serious and apologetic to his friend.

* * *

After that they left the loft. Ken said he had to go home, and Mark said something about going to look for something, leaving Danny alone to think about his situation. Thinking quickly turned to brooding and the brooding somehow turned into that strange dream. Danny didn't know how that worked and didn't really cared. As far as he has been able to see, he was stuck. He couldn't go to Amity Park, and even if he did managed to go, he would most likely just die in the city.

With a sigh he turned off the water and dried off with a towel that was hanging nearby. Finishing with his hair he looked at his reflection in the old mirror and couldn't help but think how much he had changed since Master Yi found him by that river. With in the two years he grew about a foot, and bulked out a little bit. Nothing too big, but it was definitely noticeable. His hair had grown out too. Where it used to be shortish and messy, now his ebony locks hung down to his shoulders and often times in his face.

Looking at his reflection brought up another thought he didn't like. If he did get to Amity Park, and stayed alive long enough to find someone there; would they be able to recognize him? If he met any old friends, or his family, would they recognize him? He figured that for the time he should focus on finding a way to Amity first so he put those thoughts away for now.

Danny made his way to the main aria to find Master Yi waiting for him with a surprised expression "You're early today? That's a first."

"Yes Master. I couldn't sleep to well." replied Danny bowing low.

"Hm, perhaps you should have life changing decision to make more often. Now, lets begin."

Danny wasn't all that surprised about his master knowing about the discussion he had with his friends. After an hour of practice (Ken calls it torture) Yi had Danny in a armlock of some sort, holding Danny's arm in a uncomfortable angle, that Yi said "You should do as you like."

Kicking and Twisting out of the hold Danny asked as he went on the offensive "What do you mean?"

Easily blocking every strike Yi replied "You should just go to Amity Park. Don't let reason get in your way. This is your one chance, you should take it!" With that Yi struck out, fast as lightning, a palm strike to Danny's midsection effectively blowing him back wards several feet.

Danny coughed and didn't reply immediately. Then "Thank you Master." he said with a relieved smile.

"Don't mention it. You are my student, and for the time being my ward, so it is my job to beat you out of your funks. Now get up, that is enough practice for now."

Getting up and moving to the kitchen to grab a glass of water Danny had a sudden thought "Master. I appreciate you telling me to do what I want and all, but what about my responsibilities here. I'm practically the only thing that keeps the smaller gangs in the aria, not to mention the other three heads, from causing trouble."

"No worries, they're more scared of me than you. You have just been using my reputation as a foundation to scare the lowlives." seeing the slightly insulted look on his pupils face Yi added "of course you winning all of those fights help you too. In fact, now that I think on it, that will make me seem even more terrifying. In any case don't worry so much."

"I'm not so sure that that will be enough to keep the other heads out of here."

Scowling slightly Yi suggested "Fine. If your so worried why don't you request that all squabbles ether wait, or to happen elsewhere." Seeing the confused face on Danny's face prompted a sigh as Yi added "You're dense, you know that. The slum community is like a big dysfunctional family, there are fights and squabbles. On occasion one is crazy or angry enough to kill someone. But like family, we stick together. It helps to keep the enforcers out you know."

Nodding Danny said "That... makes sense. Thanks Master, I better tell Ken and Mark about this." with that he was out the door.

* * *

Exiting the building Danny met Ken on the front steps "Morning." Danny said

"Morning. So have you decided to go on any suicide missions yet?"

"Ha Ha, and people say you aren't funny. And yes I will go to Amity Park." replied Danny with a smirk.

"Ok... How?"

Danny paused as he was about to reply, thinking, then "Don't know yet, but I will figure it out when it comes, first we need to figure out how to get permission to go there in the first place." Looking around Danny then asked "Wheres Mark?"

"You know, you seemed to have warmed up to him pretty quickly. I mean, you always seem to be extra suspicious of new people."

"Yea, I helps that you know him and that Master Yi seems to not mind him ether. Plus I don't get the crazy guy vibe from him. Unlike that guy." Danny said pointing towards a shady looking man in cloths that look like they haven't been changed, or washed, in a month.

The man continued to walk closer to the duo looking left and right. Once he was within ten paces he finally noticed the two. The man gave them a odd look, as if he was trying to figure them out. Finally he seemed to figure them out and walked up to them and said "What are you looking at? Do you know what I did to that last fuck to look at me wrong?" The obviously crazy man pulled out a butcher knife "I cut the fool!"

Danny and Ken didn't move, in fact they just stared at the knife. The two shared a quick look and Danny quickly took the knife from the man. Looking the blade over Danny said "Really? A butcher knife. How old school is that?"

Ken replied "Very. You know I think our friend here is lost."

Look at the now confused man before throwing the knife away Danny added "Yea, he seems to think that he could scare us or something. I think we should educate him a bit."

The man started to back away, slightly scared of the two teens. He didn't get to far as Ken tripped him before he could start to run. With a flick of his wrist Ken extended his 'sword' and said more to the downed man "and I know the exact lesson we should teach him."

Leaning over the man Danny said "Welcome to the New York Slums. Here we give no shits." No one heard the unfortunate mans screams.

* * *

"That guy was an idiot" said Kan as they were walking down the street after the dealing with the crazy guy.

"Yea, well now I feel bad. It almost made us seem like the bully there." replied Danny.

"He had a knife! What else were we supposed to do, let him stab us?"

"Who stabbed who?" asked Mark appearing beside the other two, causing them to jump.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ken relaxing from the shock.

"From this scavenge site in the old park, got some pretty good stuff. But you didn't answer my question."

"Some crazy guy tried to scare us with a knife. We took care of him." replied Danny.

"Oh... Well anyway, Daniel, did you decide on what you want to do?"

"Yep. I am going to Amity Park. This will be my only chance, so I'm going to take it."

"Ok." said Mark nodding. "You know, you've grown on me, so I will help you out."

"Really?!" exclaimed Danny.

"Yes. The only problem I see is the lack of options to us to get there. Option one: We join up with the Enforcers. We can be stationed close enough to Amity to maybe get there. The problem is the three year training requirement." said Mark as he looked over to his two friends. "Option two: We become criminals. Every one will hate us, but if we get out of the city we can make it to Amity."

Looking concerned Ken said "Those are horrible ideas."

Smirking Mark replied "I know, thats why I brain stormed a bit. Now I ask you, who are the only people that chase bandits anywhere they go?"

Not looking amused Danny said "This isn't another riddle is it?"

"No." Mark sighed. "Bounty Hunters are the only people who will chase bandits. They don't have the right attitude to be Enforcers, but they are drawn by the large bounties some criminals have. And they have free rain of where they go."

"Ok, that sounds good. But how do we become Bounty Hunters?" asked Danny

"Well the quickest way is to bring in a criminal with a bounty. They see it as a inclination towards doing the right thing so they give you a license almost right then and there."

"How do you know all this?" asked Ken

"Well, before I moved here. I was thinking of becoming a Bounty Hunter so..." Mark trailed off. "Anyway. I have here a local bounty letter." Mark pulled out a sheet of paper with a picture and name on it with a list of offenses "Ok, this guy is Butcher Peet. Wanted for: Mugging, assault, D.U.I, murder, and so one. A grade A scum bag, that was last seen heading to the slums. If we can catch this guy, we get our license and ten-thousand dollars for expenses."

Looking at the picture, Danny couldn't help but recognize the crooked nose and buggy eyes "I think I've seen this guy before. In fact, I know here he is."

Ken just smiled and nodded to Danny. Mark confused asked "You've seen this guy? And know where he is?"

Ken said "Yep, just fallow us. And no need for weapons."

Ken and Danny led Mark down the street to a old dumpster. When Danny lifted the lid Mark saw the very same man as on the bounty letter. Amazed by the coincidence he smirked and nodded.

Three hours later, after dragging the unconscious man past a check point, explaining their reason why they were dragging a unconscious man, and finally dropped him off at the Enforcers Office, they finally had their Bounty Hunter badges.

"This is our ticket to start our adventure!" said Danny enthusiastically. The others agreed.

His face taking on a oddly serious look Ken added "I have to tell my folks that I'm going to leave."

Danny and Mark sobered up at this. Nodding Danny said "Good luck. I think we can wait until tomorrow. We still need to prepare." With that they split up. Each with something on their minds more than what lies ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**...Why no one review? T.T Oh well, here is the next chapter so enjoy. Remember please review.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Ken would be the first person to admit that he is a bit of a trouble maker. He would always say he had good reason for how he is though he never did say the exact reason. He was about to ask the reason for something crazy.

"Father. I have something you must know."

Ken's Father was what most people would describe as a stern man. Ken described him as a old school Samurai type. He had a Kimono and everything. "...O.k. What is it then?" said Ken's father with a even tone.

"I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To help my friend, Danny." Ken paused waiting for a reply. Not getting one he continued "We may have found a way to restore his memories. The only thing is that we need to leave New York for a while. I was also hoping for your permission, your blessing to go."

"By your words, you would be leaving anyway." stated Mr. Yamato staring down at his son. "Why would you ask for permission to leave if it is already decided?"

Looking down Ken didn't speak for a moment then said "Because... I am afraid. Afraid of how you would react."

"Afraid to lose your name? Afraid to be disowned?"

"...Yes. If I leave... You wouldn't take back a son who is defiant enough to just leave. My name is one of the few things I truly have. 'Yamato'... The name of our family, the name of our clan. If I lose that I... Then I will be nothing." As a fleeting thought, Ken realized he was old fashioned too.

"Yet here you are, asking me to give you permission to go on a misadventure with your amnesiac friend. Would you truly go if I didn't give my blessing? Would you throw away your family, your name!?"

Looking at his father directly Ken answered "Yes"

"Why? Why would you fallow that boy?"

To this Ken hesitated for a moment. Why dose he fallow D? After a moment a memory came to the forefront of his mind. It was a month after he met D, and he found him sitting down a bruised and beaten. The fact that there was a small kid with him and he was surrounded by tree unconscious guys didn't escape his notice either.

"Why do you do that?" he asked "You know play the hero all the time." D gave him one answer he did not expect. It was this answer that made him almost look up to his friend. And it was this answer that he was going to use now, for the simple fact that Ken found that if just fit.

"Well?" asked Mr. Yamato getting irritated by the silence.

Looking into his fathers eyes Ken finally answered "because if not me then who? D is good, but he is only human. So I will watch his back. And because he is a better man than I ever will hope to be. And he is my best friend, I would fallow him to hell if I could. So yes. Even without your blessing I would go, I would pack all of my things and go." Ken finished almost glaring at his father.

They both stayed quiet for several minutes staring at each other. Finally Ken taking the silence as his fathers answer he turned to leave the room. He was at the door before Mr. Yamato spoke. "Stop. We are not done yet." and despite himself Ken turned towards his father.

"I only have a few words for that little speech." Mr. Yamato said with a growl "And that is... Good job."

This statement stumped Ken, and before he could get his mouth working again continued "You have my permission. That boy was always good for you, I could tell. Now come here."

Felling numb from shock Ken walked forward on reflex. Mr. Yamato had gone to a old cabinet and pulled something out. As Ken got closer he saw that that something was a box not very deep, but about four feet long with some type of Japanese writing on it that Ken didn't recognize. It was a nice box, but Ken was truly amazed by what his father took out of the box.

It was a Katana. The sheath was a jade green, and looked to be made by some type of scale though Ken couldn't be sure. The hilt was colored in black wrappings, the pommel had wave designs upon its surface, the guard was that of a twisting dragon.

"This was use by our family for generations. It was mine, and now yours." said Mr. Yamato with a fatherly smile. The look almost took Ken back, but the beauty of the sword took most of his attention. Reaching out and taking hold of the sword Ken was awestruck. Drawing the blade only a couple of inches he saw writing on the blade. Ken's Japanese wasn't that good but he thought it said "Justice".

"With this blade, I give you my blessing. With this blade, may our ancestors keep you safe. Now lets go tell your mother or she will kill both of us."

Ken nodded and fallowed his father. With a smile he didn't even try to wipe the tears running down his face.

* * *

Make another pistil-sling. Get to work on new gadget. Sort through the scavenge. Get ready for tomorrow. Mark Eagleye seems to alway be busy, but he like it like that. He enjoys having something to do; to work with his hands. When he is working, it is his quiet time, and the time he uses to ponder on how his life is going. One of the things he's been pondering about for a while now is the mystery known as Daniel. The guy is... odd to say the least. Mark has a hard time understanding the guy, and he takes pride in being able to understand people.

Another thing Mark wonders, as he begins to fiddle with a taser he got ahold of, is why he is so friendly with the guy. How he got into the group for that matter. Kenshi is understandable. Mark has known him since they were kids, and Kenshi only moved almost a couple weeks before the Rise. He even wrote to Mark. But Daniel? He could figure out why Daniel grew on him so much after only a week or so.

Mark stopped his work to focus on his own thoughts; why was he helping Daniel? To go to Amity Park of all places. It is true he was thinking of becoming a bounty hunter at one time. Ken seems to be fond of the guy. That still doesn't explain why Mark was going out of his way to help.

The only reason he could think of was something completely illogical. There was just something about Daniel. What that was Mark couldn't tell, but it was there. Looking over to a old picture of his father that he kept with him at all times Mark remembered what he used to say. "You don't always need a reason to help someone." His father might have been a bit of a drunk, but he had great morals.

Deciding that was it, Mark returned to his work, hoping to be done soon for he most likely had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Michel "Giant" Morgan was a nice guy despite his size, looks, and current occupation as the North slum gang leader. He treated his minions well, and they treat him well, and serve loyally, in turn. What he couldn't seem to fix was the fact that they are all canon fodder. One punch from Raven seemed to take out two of his minions lately. Maybe he should start a training regimen, toughen them up a bit.

Michel was forced out of his musing when the amphitheater's double doors were flung open by one of his minions flying trough it. Getting up from his makeshift throne getting ready for a fight. Gazing through the shadows Michel thought he saw movement. Then slowly the one person he didn't expect materialized out of the darkness. In Michel's opinion Raven seemed a little too much like Batman for doing that but he still sat down and just looked at the much smaller person walk closer to the stage were Michel sat.

Once he was within lunging distance Michel asked "What do I owe this pleasure Raven? It's usually me barging on your territory."

"Yea, needed to speak with you."

"And you punted my minion... why?"

"He wouldn't let me in, even after I ask."

Smirking Michel then said with a lazy gesture "Ok. Ask away."

"I need you to stay out of the south for awhile. And tell that to the other heads too." said Danny "Please." he added as a after thought.

Staring at Danny, Michel asked "Why?"

"Because I will be leaving soon, out of the city. And I need to make sure the people living there are safe. Or as safe as I can manage"

Trying to see a joke somewhere and failing Michel staid silent for a moment. Then smirked with realization. "You are going somewhere to get your memory back! Ha! This is great" he said loudly. Seeing the surprised look on Danny's face Michel continued "So the rumors are true! The Raven of the south, the mighty omen of Death..."

"I never killed anybody!" yelled Danny

Michel continued uninterrupted "... Is a blank slate. No past! No memory! Nothing!"

After that outburst Danny just stood there, glaring daggers at the giant. Seeing this Michel sobered up a bit, though still smiling said "Rumors travel fast kid. Now on the note of me not causing trouble in your territory. Why should I? As admirable as it is to see you trying to keep people safe by asking this, I should just make trouble because you are leaving them behind. What is going to stop me?"

"You're a nice guy. Isn't it obvious?" Danny said simply and with a smile. Noticing the shocked look on the big guys face Danny decided to add with a smirk "And Master Yi will be watching the place while I'm gone."

At this Michel's expression changed from pleasantly shocked to frightened shock "That old man?" he said barely over a whisper. Shaking his head Michel started to laugh. "Ah, Ok. I will try not to cause trouble over there. I will even tell Song Bird, and Bronco to stay clear. None of use want to die." With this Michel continued to laugh.

Nodding Danny said a quick "Thank you." and turned to leave. his coat swishing a bit as he moved. As he stepped into the shadows he seemed to melt into the darkness.

Sitting back Michel figured he might as well do as asked. After all, he was a nice guy.

* * *

The next morning Danny was exiting the building he live in for the last two years for the last time for a while. Yi didn't say much more than "good luck", Danny felt that he said all that needed to be said. For now, Danny figured he might as well head towards the checkpoint so the journey could get under way, and hoping he ran into his friends on the way.

"Hey! D!" said Ken as he ran to catch up.

Danny could only think "Speak of the devil." as he turned around to acknowledge Ken. Looking at his friend Danny couldn't help but notice somethings different, like almost the change in his wardrobe. Where as Ken used to wear plain close with a light jacket or sweatshirt, now he wore more durable looking cloths complete with a tough looking vest under his light jacket. Mismatched gloves, one whole one fingerless, and well worn boots. Of course the biggest item of change on the young man was the sword that hung from his side.

"Whats with the change in outfit?" asked Danny once Ken got within talking distance.

"Well, since we're going on a quest and all, I figured I might as well be ready for trouble. This vest was made by Mark to work like Kevlar. How he did it, I have no idea, but it works." said Ken

"Ok. Well whats with the sword then?"

"My old man gave it to me, as a blessing for going on this little venture." said Ken with a soft smile.

"Well. Good thing you know how to use it."

"Use what?" asked Mark appearing out of no were causing the other two to jump.

"How are you doing that!?" Ken half yelled.

Ignoring Ken Mark started to comment on Kens cloths change. While they were talking about that Danny recovered and noticed that Mark has changed his attire as well. He now wore a heavier jacket that seemed to have pockets every where. He also added straps and pouches to his pants, which had more pockets as well. To Danny Mark seemed to have added lots and lots of pockets.

Coming back to the conversation Danny interrupted by asking "Whats with the pockets? Hoping to open a traveling shop or something?"

Looking at Danny Mark replied "One can't ever have too manny pockets, especially when the person relies on gadgets to defend his self. And what about you? We are going to the most dangerous place in the country and you are still wearing the same thing. Shirt, jeans, boots, and old tattered coat, don't you think you should me armed or armored?"

"Nope." Danny replied confusing Mark. "I fight with my hands you know. And besides, with armor I would slow down and I use speed when fighting."

Sighing Mark replied "One fights with fist, one with a sword. Well luckily you muscle heads have me for the brains, and that guns are ridiculously hard to get a hold of for that matter."

"True." said Ken with a shrug

"Oh, I wanted to show you guy my new gadget." said Mark changing the subject. With a flick of his wrist a two pronged length of metal and wires appeared from under his sleeve "I call it 'Snakes Tongue'. Its like a hidden taser, one jab and just about any one will fall flat on their back."

"That is... Actually pretty cool." replied Danny.

"Yea, color me impressed." said Ken.

The trio continued to talk about what to expect on the road to Amity Park, their new garb, and just miscellaneous things. As they came into site of the checkpoint they stopped talking getting ready to show their licenses to the enforcers to let them pass.

"Halt! Why are you kids armed?" asked one of the Enforcers.

Showing their licenses to the enforcers was enough to have them begrudgingly waved though. After another several minutes they were on the transport to the nearest town to Amity Park. Which was ironically called "Bounty Town".

* * *

When the trio got on the transport the first thing on their minds was that it was empty. "Where is every one?" asked Danny after they got to their seats.

"We'er going to Bounty Town. Normal people don't go there." replied Mark.

"And whys that professor?" snarked Ken.

Mark sent Ken a slight glare but answered anyway "Because, dunce, It is the closest town to Amity Park, and a bunch of unsavory people tend to be there. Some Bounty Hunters, some not so much."

"Doesn't matter." said Danny. "We are just going to stop by there and be on our way."

"Yea." said Ken with a role of his eyes. "Why stay in the pan, when we can go strait to the fire?" this earned a grin and chuck from the other two.

Conversation trickled down as the transport took off and started traveling. Danny tried to nap a bit as the trip continued. Before he knew it it was a couple hours latter and Ken was shaking him awake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. We'er here." Danny just swatted Ken away as he got out of his seat. He saw Mark waiting for them outside the transport. Once they gathered their limited number of possessions they headed out of the port. The outside was different. Danny didn't really know how to describe it.

"Wow. Its like a old western movie." supplied Ken, answering Danny's unasked question.

As the trio moved deeper into the town they began to notice that they were being watched by just about everyone. They shared a look and Danny just shrugged "Just be on guard."

"Hey look." Ken said getting their attention and pointing toward a old building with swinging doors. "Is that a old saloon?"

"Maybe, but we shouldn't stay long. I don't think we'er welcomed here." answered Mark.

"Oh come on. So what if they're looking at use. They did that back home."

"That was because they were scared of us. Here, I think they have to deal with people a lot worse that a couple of slum dogs!"

"Easy you two. Why don't we go get a drink, maybe some food. Then we can get out of here." supplied Danny. "Oh, and Ken. Do not cause trouble."

"Right, right." was all Danny got out of Ken before he was walking towards the saloon. Shaking his head Danny fallowed Ken as Mark took up the rear keeping an eye on the other people.

The inside of the saloon looked more like an old bar. It was dusty, it smelled, and there were shady looking people all around. Danny and Mark took seats next to Ken who had already sat at a table.

"I already ordered. They didn't have any food, or at least none that I would trust so I only ordered drinks." said Ken. Upon seeing the looks he was getting from the other two he added "I only ordered water. I'm not stupid enough to try to get wasted before we head out into the wilderness."

Their order soon arrived. The three were enjoying the none city water when a big burly man came over to their table "Now what are a bunch of brats doing all the way out here?"

The trio turned and looked at the guy. The man seemed like a extra from a bad biker film. Add yellow teeth, and a shaved head, and rude starting line, all three could agree he was probably not there to welcome them to town.

"This isn't a place for kids, you could get hurt." the man continued leering over them threateningly.

Not one to impress easily Danny said "Has anyone ever told you about toothpaste?"

Scowling the man, Danny decided to call him Bear, snapped his fingers calling his two cronies. Each one was as ugly as their leader and all of them were scowling. "Say that again, punk!" seethed Bear.

This time it was Ken to speak "You know, I heard that people that get angry over the small things are idiots."

Bears face changed to a maroon color before he went to grab Ken. At the movement everyone acted at once. Danny intercepted Bears arm, bringing his elbow down on it with a sickening crack. Danny then got out of the chair with a twist an brought his leg up in a knee to Bears midsection, and finishing it with a uppercut to the thugs chin.

Ken shot forward and to the side skirting away form one of the cronies. Turning Ken drew,and in the same motion his blade bit into the mans hand. Ken then fallowed up with a spin and brought the back of his blade colliding with the henchman's head, knocking him out.

Mark barely got up from his chair. Pulling a sling pistol from one of his numerous hiding places, he pointed it over his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The pellet flew and struck the thugs face, shattering into a fine powder. The man started to cough and splutter as the pepper dust got into his eyes and lungs. Mark fallowed up with finally getting out of his chair and with a small jab, brought the snakes tongue to the mans throat. After spasming from the shock the man collapsed and didn't get back up.

This happened in an instant. The other occupants of the bar simply stared shocked. The silence didn't end until someone started to clap. The trio turned and saw a older man with slightly worn cloths, a bandoleer across his chest, flaming red hair and a smile on his face. When he spoke he spoke with a irish or scottish accent

"Well done laddies, well done." said the man.

Looking wary Danny asked "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I am Rudolph Murphy, though you lot can call my Rudy. Aye?" Seeing the three friends nod Rudy continued "That was one hell of a scuffle. And by my reckoning you boys are Bounty Hunter, right?"

"How do you know?" asked Mark exchanging looks with the other two.

"Ha! The only persons who come here are bandits, and Bounty Hunters. The lot you boys just took out are of the earlier affinity. In fact, that's Billy Bones, he has a five thousand bounty on him. ...You boys should tie them up and fallow me to the bounty office."

Not waiting for a reply Rudy grabbed one of the downed men and walked out. The trio stood there for a moment confused, then fallowed suit. After they dropped the men off and got paid Rudy lead the boys back to the bar and took a seat with them.

Lighting a cigaret Rudy asked trying to be friendly "So... hows Bounty Town been treating ye?"

"Um... Not too bad. Though we got a cold reception when we arrived." replied Danny still slightly confused.

"Ah yes. To tell the truth, most of the new Bounty Hunters are snobbish rich kids. When they come through here they act like they own the place. Most 'o them quit after the fist week. Then theres always a handful 'o Middle classers, they aren't too bad, but clumsy you know. Then theres kids like you, fresh from the slums, hoping to get some quick cash."

"How did you know we'er from the slums?" asked Ken

"You lot have actual grit. The rich boys quit or die from the lack of their comforts. And middle classers don't know how to fight. So that leaves slum dogs."

Seeing the impressed looks on their faces Rudy continues "I'm a Bounty Hunter too you know. So take some 'o my advice, I only have a few. One, not all bounties are bad. Some 'o them are wrongly persecuted by some rich fool. You can only use your judgement for them. Two, the bounty is not worth your lives. Choose your battles wisely. And Finally, try not to go into Amity Park. Tis a war zone."

"Actually we'er heading for Amity Park." supplied Danny

"Really? What type 'o foolery ye talking boy'o. That place is a death trap." Rudy replied. After looking at the raven haired boy for a moment though, he sighed "Ah. Ye wont listen to me now will you. Too damed stubborn, or determined... Very well at least let me give you some tips for the place. I've been in there chasen bounties before you see. Firstly when it get too quiet, take cover theres going to be a war. Secondly, stay out 'o those Phantom freaks territory."

"Phantom?" asked Danny who thought he heard the name before.

"Aye. That cult that worships the old ghost hero of Amity Park. They think he will come back and cleanse the filth and take them to a promised land, yada yada. Just stay out of there aria. You can tell by the mark. A sort of ghostly D with a P inside it. Ironically enough, people use that same crest as a sine of hope as well, sham some crazies had to ruin it." With a sigh Rudy continued "Any way, finally if you need a safe-ish place to be go towards the walled off part 'o the city. The hunters stay there and they are the most sane out of all the groups that stay there."

Rudy put out his cigaret and said "How you lot getting there? Its a couple day walk from here."

None of the three could answer, so Rudy began to talk again "I believe those ruffians you took out had some vehicles."

Getting the hint the trio and Rudy walked out of the bar and looked around. Before long they found what they were looking for, a motorcycle and what appeared to be a dune buggy.

"Well, I think these will get the job done. If you lot leave now you should get to Amity by midnight, if you stop to sleep you should get there by seven or so."

"Thanks Mr. Murphy" said Danny offering a hand truly grateful for the help and advice.

Smirking Rudy took the hand a said "No problem, just try not to get damaged eh. and It's Rudy."

"Right thanks" replied Danny. Walking over to the bike, Danny couldn't help but smile. That smile only grew as he started the bike. He was almost there, almost to the place that he will be able to find answers to his questions. That smile stayed with him as he and his friends rode off into the wilderness in the late afternoon light.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry! It is a bit late and I thank you for your ****patience. Also... Yay! I finally got more reviews! Thank you! Now heres the next chapter, they are finally in Amity Park. I wont spoil it for you so please read on. Oh right, and review please.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny woke up with the sun in his eyes. For a moment he was confused by this because he could swear that the small window in his room faced a small alley. It took him a minute to remember that he wasn't in his small room in New York, but out side sleeping on the ground on his way to the infamous Amity Park. Sitting up and stretching his back with a sickening series of cracks he took in his surroundings. There was a small fire pit that was surrounded by his bed role and that of his two friends. Around them were the vehicles that they were using for travel.

Getting up Danny figured he should try to get the others awake. Ken wouldn't budge, but Mark was apparently a light sleeper because he woke up before Danny tried anything.

"Hey. Is it morning already?" mumbled Mark still trying to shake his sleepiness off.

"Yeah." Danny replied looking towards Ken "What do you suggest to getting him up?"

"...A wet willy." said Mark with a evil smirk.

Trying to hold back his laughter over the idea Danny went to implement the plan. A moment after the wet finger was in his ear Ken shot up cursing like up a storm.

"Ah! Son-of-a-bitch! What the hell is was that!" looking towards his friends, who were currently having trouble breathing for laughing so hard Ken continued "You! You bastards! Why would you do that!"

Danny managed to force out "B-b-because you wouldn't get up."

"Next time just throw water over me or something. Damn." Ken finished his tantrum while rubbing his ear. Still sulking a little, but with a reluctant smile he asked "Whats for breakfast?"

Recovering form the bout of laughter Danny went to the buggy and took out some supplies for breakfast. They were all surprised that what Danny made was not half bad, at least compared to the slop Ken made the previous night. Once they finished eating they packed up the few things they would need: bed roles, weapons, and so forth. Danny couldn't deny that he was feeling nervous, they were almost at Amity Park. The place that he will, hopefully get some answers. The place that he may be able to regain his past, his memories. He could tell the others were feeling something similar, though probably for the fact that it is such a dangerous place.

Danny figured, as they started up the vehicles, that this was a normal reaction to what they were looking at. As they drove the feeling of nervousness with a hint of fear stayed, but was swallowed and contained as they city of Amity Park slowly came into sight.

* * *

"Amity Park: A nice place to live. As if. Its in even worse condition than the slums." stated Ken as they passed the sign at the entrance to the city, and Danny couldn't agree more. They city was in shambles, a combination of neglect and violence. The group had to find several alternate routs through the city because of obstructions, and once a collapsed building.

"What the hell? What actually happened here?" asked Ken as they stopped in what looked like a intersection to look for where they should go next.

"You know what happened here." replied Mark as he looked at the rundown buildings.

"Of corse I know that. What I meant was: Why is there so much damage? It makes it hard to believe there are people living here."

"Hm. Well my best guess is all the violence. Amity Park was a war zone for a while, still kinda is at that. During the Rise, a lot of resistance groups popped up here. So that brought the Rulers armies here, and you can guess what that did." explained Mark.

"The Rise did this?" asked Danny, talking for the fist time in a while.

"Not only the Rise. This place wasn't called the most haunted city in America for nothing. Ghost attacked regularly, Phantom was the only thing that kept the ghosts in check. Once he was destroyed... The other ghost hunters couldn't really help. Not only that the Rise started almost the same night so... Yea." Mark finished lamely.

"You sure know a lot on the subject." said Ken turning from looking into a broken window.

"Amity Park fascinated me. And they televised Phantoms defeat. The next morning the Rise started."

A shiver shot down Danny's spine at the term "Phantom". He felt like he heard the term somewhere before. With a jolt he said "Wait! By 'Phantom' do you mean the Phantom cult?"

Ken and Mark just stared at him for a moment. Finally Mark sighed and explained "No. The Cult came after Phantom was destroyed. 'Danny Phantom' was what he called him self. He was a ghost. A, for a lack of a better term, Ghost hero. He fought other ghost to keep this town safe. But since he was a ghost, he had ghost hunters after him all the time. One day he couldn't get away and he was destroyed."

"Yea. Used to be a fan you know. He was the closest thing to a super hero out there." added Ken.

"He was a super hero." replied Mark. "Anyway, after his defeat the 'Phantom Cult' appeared. They say that Phantom was some kind of spirit of justice, or a fallen god or something. They say that he will return some day and in his anger will cleans the land and bring the the faithful to paradise." Seeing the odd looks that this part of his speech was attracting he added "They have a presence in Chicago. Really its just a cult, spouting cultish things."

Ken and Mark soon descended into conversation. Danny tuned it out, instead he continued to look around. Off in the distance he thought that he saw some kind of obstruction that stretched across the street. Looking back towards his friends, who seemed at to be bickering now, and noticed something that made him freeze. Focusing, Danny saw that it was unnaturally still. And with the lack of sound, the air seemed to be thick, overall he had a bad felling.

"Guys, shut up for a minute." said Danny with a serious look. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Mark.

"Exactly, didn't Rudy say something about this?" This got the others attention.

Now paying attention Ken said "Now that you mention that, I can feel the murder in the air. We should get out of hear. Now would be best."

Nodding they started to make their way over to the nearest empty looking building. Before they could get more than a few steps however, pandemonium broke out. From the two sides of the street seemingly countless men came rushing out of the shadows and rubble. The two sides were easy to determine, not only from the sides of the streets the groups came from but the colors as well. On side wore basic biker clothes, the other had a black and white. Each side were armed with a wide assortment of weapons: chains, clubs, knives, fists, and some even had guns.

"Run!" was all Danny could say as the two apposing forces rushed closer. The trio began to sprint toward the nearest empty building, one of the combatants tried to intercept them. Seeing this Danny leaped into the air, and with a twist drove a kick into one of the bloodthirsty thugs face. Landing he continued to run only taking a moment to see how the others were doing. Ken was moving past a downed man, now holding his still sheathed blade. He also saw Mark pelt two thugs with his sling-pistils.

Pushing for more speed as the two armies finally clashed with a thunderous force, Danny, Ken, and Mark hurtled through a long broken window and hid beneath the opening.

"What... the hell?" gasped Ken trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like a gang war. A legit gang war." replied Mark holding a stitch in his side.

"We need to get out of here. I think I saw the wall Rudy was talking about." said Danny taking control of his breathing.

"What about our rides?" asked Ken.

"Do you want to fight through that?" asked Danny irritated, pointing towards the ever growing conflict just on the other side of the wall they were hiding behind. Seeing that Ken wasn't going to answer Danny continued "We need to go by foot, but need to avoid these guys too. Lets go, We might be able to move through the buildings, or at least get to a back ally or something." With that Danny stood, still keeping low, and started to head toward a dark hallway that was across the way.

"He makes it sound so easy." groused Ken to the agreement of Mark, but the two rushed to accompany their mutual friend once they hear the crack of gunfire. The hallway was dark so it took a couple of minutes before their eyes could adjust and see that they were in some kind of apartment or hotel. The sound of battle had dimmed somewhat when they were attacked. A shadow barreled out of a doorway setting upon Danny, who blocked instinctively catching a incoming fist.

Thinking fast Danny noticed several things. First the fist was smaller than what he thought was normal. Second was that the momentum of the body added with the surprise of it forced him to step backwards and his foot caught on a loos something. And finally, he didn't want to be on bottom. With a twist of his hips with a shift of weight the two landed with Danny straddling the assailant. With one hand on its shoulder, effectively pinning it to the ground, the other in a fist raised to finish it off. Danny hesitated as he finally got a good look at it.

"It" was a she for one. Her face was obviously feminine, set in a scowl, was smooth and only slightly dirty. Disheveled ebony hair only enhanced pail skin. Yet what struck Danny were her eyes, a vibrant shade of amethyst. As she looked at him in turn her eyes widened and scowl slackened. Danny thought he saw her lips move to say something yet nothing came.

Snapping out of his reverie Danny asked forcefully "Who are you? Are you one of those crazies outside?"

His question shook the girl out of her apparent shock who replied "Of corse not! And the same could be asked of you!"

"Then why did you attack us?" Danny asked relaxing slightly, still ready to finish it if need be.

"With whats going on out side? Your lucky I didn't just shoot you!" the girl replied, scowl coming back with a vengeance.

It made sense. Danny him self was tense after getting out of that swirling sea of bloodlust. They both began to relax after figuring that each other weren't enemies for the time being. It was shortly after that realization that they also noticed the precarious position they were in. Danny scrambled up off of the girl with a blush. The girl seemed to regain her feet instantly also blushing, nether could look directly at each other.

"As funny as this is, we should probably get further away from the fighting." said Ken clearly amused by what just happened. "Unless you two would like to find a room in this fine establishment of corse." this earned him twin glares, one sky blue the other amethyst, causing his smirk to grow.

Trying to hide his own smirk Mark added "We should be going in all seriousness." tuning to the girl "I'm sure none of use would mind you coming along."

The girl just shook her head and replied "Yeah. Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't fallow you bozos anywhere. However you are welcome to fallow me past the wall."

Pleasantly surprised Danny replied "You have a way to get there? Past the bloodbath outside?"

Nodding the girl explained "Yep. We just have to get to the roof. Hopefully the stairs haven't collapsed."

The girl started to move down the hall with out looking back. Deciding to not ask questions on how the roof was a good escape rout, Danny and the others fallowed suit.

It wasn't long before they came to a set of rickety old stairs. "Looks safe." said Ken dripping with sarcasm. "I don't think it'll hold our weight."

"Whys it so... broken?" asked Mark with a worried look.

"There's a lot of fighting, and the fighting can wear on things. Even if its only been two years." replied the girl looking somber.

Seeing that they needed to keep going Danny stated "No use in worrying now. We need to get out of here, so lets focus on that. Ok?" Nodding the girl continued to lead the group up fallowed by Ken, then Mark, and Danny brought up the rear. Remarkably the stairs held.

The three boys and one girl managed to get to the third floor before they encountered trouble. With a yell a large man came flying from the story above them, landing on the railing level with Danny. With a manic grin the man grabbed hold of Danny with a vice like grip, reacting on reflex Danny started to throw punches at his assailants face. Most of them connected but didn't seem to do much, the crazed man continued to smile and laugh.

With a silvery flash the mans grip slackened and Danny managed to extract his arm. Looking Danny saw Ken sword drawn with small rivulets of blood on its edge. After a moment of stunned silence the crazed man let out a yell and threw something. A second later the world descended into chaos. The stairs started to crumble and break. The crazed man fell as the railing started to fall away.

"Run!" Danny shouted as the stairs under his feet fell away. Danny managed to catch the edge of what remained of the steps. As the ledge began to crack under Danny's weight he saw the remains of the fallen railing hanging down a short distance. He might live through this if he could grab ahold of it. Swinging his legs to build momentum he let go of the crumbling ledge. Danny reached and managed to grab hold of the metal rail.

Before he could think of what to do next the railing dropped five feet before lurching to a stop once more. Looking up Danny saw his mistake, the railing was being pulled out of the floors above lowering him downward. Five feet, ten feet, Danny was looking desperately for a way out. Before a plan could form however the railing gave a final lurch and Danny lost his grip.

The world swam and sounds dulled as Danny landed hard. All was calm when Danny's vision cleared and sound came rushing back to him. He just laid there, thankful that he wasn't dead, when a voice drifted down from above.

"Hey! D!" came Kens voice sounding worried.

"I'm here! I'm ok!" shouted Danny as he started to get up with some effort.

"Holly crap dude! You are alive! Wheres that crazy guy?"

That was a good question, looking around Danny found the crazed man. He was laying not five feet away, limbs twisted and impale upon a length of metal.

Looking away quickly Danny replied "He's not a problem right now. How's every one else?"

"We're Ok. You're the only one that fell." replied Mark.

"Right. Ok. Hey! Er... Girl..."

"The names Sam!" replied the girl, now named Sam.

Danny couldn't help but smile for some reason. Instead of dwelling on it he asked "Is there any other way up?"

"No. The other stairwell was blocked off." replied Sam.

"Ok. Ken, Mark fallow Sam up to the roof. I'll meet you guys at the wall."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Mark

"I have a idea, and I don't see my self climbing this mess." replied Danny

Looking back towards the hallway, Danny could clearly hear the sounds of fighting. The fighters were moving closer.

"Catch!" Danny was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of Sam's voice. Danny looked up just in time to catch a length of metal. Upon closer inspection he saw the item was three to four feet long and a dull silver color, obviously have seen use.

"A ecto-weapon!? You had a ecto-weapon? Why didn't you just shoot us then?" asked Danny surprise clear in his voice.

"What, and alert anymore of those crazies outside?" came Sam's reply, Danny could almost hear the smirk. "That should keep them away from you. We'll see you at the wall, good luck."

Looking up, Danny couldn't help but smile again "Thanks. And you too." he said with a shake of his head.

Danny turned to leave as he heard the others continue on their way up to the roof. Thinking on how crazy his idea was that it might just get him out of this mess, or kill him. With that sobering thought Danny could only say "What am I about to do?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" grumbled Ken as they climbed the remaining stairs.

"We should be. So shut up!" snapped Sam.

"I would have to agree with her Kenshi. So be quiet and just walk." said Mark.

It was several minutes before the group finally got to the top. Kicking the door open Sam lead the two boys out into open air of the roof.

"Finally. So, how we going to get off of this roof." asked Ken relieved to not be climbing stairs.

Instead of answering directly Sam took out a small device that looked like one half of a head set with a microphone "Valeri. I need a pick up... Yes I was caught in the fight... Yes I'm fine... No, I'm on a roof not far from the wall... Right. Could you bring a set of wings too, the hover board might be cramped with three extra people... No they'er new in town... Yeah, thanks Red."

Before ether boy could ask what that was about Sam explained " I just called in a ride. Should be here soon." With that Sam sat down with a bored expression.

Sharing a look the other two soon fallowed suit and waited. Growing weary of the silence Mark took it upon himself to try to make conversation with their new companion "So... I take 'Sam' is short for 'Samantha'?"

Sam simply stared at him for a moment before she answered with a glare "Yeah. But call me Sam if you know whats good for you."

"I hope D gets through that alright." Ken commented while peeking over the edge of the roof, only to see some poor sole get clubbed with a bat or pipe. "What started this anyway?"

"The gangs fight for territory. The Cult and Outlaws are alway trying to spread around. They only leave us alone because we normally stay behind the wall where we keep a lot of fire power." answered Sam with a distant look.

Conversation ended when a whining noise reached their ear. Looking for the source, Sam spotted a figure flying in from the wall coming in fast. The figure changed corse as it came closer, eventually coming right at the building the trio were standing on. The figure was a person in a black and red body suit, complete with a black helmet and red visor, riding on a matching jet board.

Ken and Mark noticed that the person was definitely female by the shape under the suit. The whining ended as she landed, the board simply disappearing in a current of electricity.

"You know we are going to need to talk about this later." said the new person.

Smirking defiantly Sam replied "Yeah. Listen Valeri, did you bring the wings?"

"Yeah, here." said Valeri taking out a pack from somewhere and tossing it to Sam. Sam quickly caught the pack and started to strap it on.

Looking from Sam to Valeri and back ken finally asked "What the hell was that? Are we in a bad sci-fi flick now?"

Pulling the final strap in place, Sam replied with a smirk "Welcome to Amity Park. Now one of you gets to ride with Valeri, the other with me."

"How are you going to fly? Got a helicopter in your bra?" asked Ken.

Sam's answer came in pushing a button on one of the straps and the pack folded out into a pair of wings and boosters. Slacked jawed Ken replied "A jet pack. Should've seen that one coming." Thinking a moment Ken added hastily "I call the hover board!"

Mark just shook his head and went to stand by Sam as Ken went to Valeri. Nodding Valeri materialized her hover board and waited for Ken to get on. Meanwhile Sam grabbed Mark under his arms. Without a second thought they launched and started to speed over the still growing conflict towards the wall.

Everything was going smooth until Sam's jet pack started to sputter. She and Mark quickly started to descend prompting a curse to fly from Sam's mouth.

"Hold on!" she shouted as the ground grew closer. Luckily, the failing device gave one last fleeting surge before they crashed to the ground. Landing with a awkward role, Sam and Mark landed just outside of the wall.

"Ow. Damn it." grumbled Mark getting up from the crash.

"Damn it Tucker!" shouted Sam as she too got to her feet. Tapping the communication device in her ear she continued to shout "Hey open the gates! ...Now!". Turning back towards the battle still raging she pulled a futuristic pistol from her belt. Looking to Mark she asked "Can you fight?"

"Of corse." Mark said looking slightly insulted. Pulling out a sling-pistol he got ready for trouble.

It didn't take long for trouble to appear, as several men ranging in size came rushing out of the fray, which had moved closer to the wall. Taking aim Mark let loos, pelting the charging men. Several couldn't continue for crying in pain as the pepper power got into their eyes. The more blood crazed individuals weren't effected however. As they grew closer was when Sam finally fired her weapon.

With a whine and discharge, a green beam shot forth from the small weapon, laying several of the assailants flat on the ground, or simply blasting them away. Finally after what seemed like forever the wall behind them started to crack open singling that they should start to move back. Some of the men attacking them managed to get through the barraged of pellets and energy and were coming dangerously close to Mark and Sam.

Thankfully another blast, this time more of a crimson color, came barreling from the now opened gate and hit the closest assailant. Valeri flew over their heads raining down highly charged ecto-energy on the charging men. A Half-a-moment later Ken came rushing out to slam his still sheathed blade into the unsuspecting face of another man. Once the charging force was driven off, the group ran for the open gate.

Once they were through the gate began to close almost painfully slow. Looking around after they got behind the wall, Ken asked worriedly "D's not here. I think he's still out there." Looking to the the still closing gate hoping to see a fluttering coat of his friend, but only found people fighting.

"We need to go find him!" Ken finally exclaimed.

"Are you mental? If your friend is smart he would be trying to hide!" said Valeri taking off her helmet to reveal the scowling face of a young woman of african american decent.

"Well, we can't just leave him out there! He said he would meet us here!" countered Ken.

"Ok, enough!" shouted Sam fed up with the growing argument. Turning to Ken she stated softly "We need to close the gate to protect the people on this side."

Ken didn't say anything after that. He just looked back towards the gate, which was still being closed.

"The gates need to be oiled." said a voice coming form behind them. Turning they saw a young black man walking with a cane and limp towards them. He had basic cloths consisting of a long sleeve shirt and jeans, complete with a boots and a beret.

"Tucker! Your stupid jet pack broke!" growled Sam.

"Why are you angry with me!"

"It broke in midair!"

"Um. Well glad to see you alright. What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was scavenging. Needed to get out for a bit anyway." said Sam calming down. "Is that gate shut yet?"

"It really need to be oiled." Tucker said lamely.

Ken and Mark didn't really have anything to say. So they went back to looking to see if their friend would make it or not. They were not disappointed.

On his motorcycle, old trench coat more tattered than before spread out behind him like wings, flew from the crowd right over their heads. He swerved a bit once he landed but then bolted towards the still closing gate. Seeing this Valeri took aim with one of her ecto-pistols ready to fire.

"No! He's a friend!" exclaimed Ken moving her arm, making her lose her shot.

"What?" asked Valeri looking back at the figure that was getting closer. Suddenly a shot rang out from the still fighting mob and Danny swerved and hunched his shoulders. Before he could get through the gate though, the rear tire of the bike burst sending him and the bike toppling forward. The momentum of his drive brought him through the gate before they finally managed to close. Danny bounced twice before he slide to a stop a couple of feet away form his friends.

"D! Daniel!" shouted Ken and Mark as they rushed to see if their friend was still alive.

"I'm ok." said Danny with a groan. "Can't feel my arm though."

Looking at it his arm didn't look broken. "Eh your fine." said Ken expressing utmost sympathy. Helping Danny up, the group looked back at the Amity Park natives. Sam refused to look at them, while Tucker and Valeri both openly stared.

"Um, You guys don't get visitors much, do you?" asked Danny kind of unnerved by the staring.

Snapping out of his shock first Tucker answered "Yeah, we don't. Sorry but you look like someone we knew."

"What happened to him?" Danny asked hoping they knew him.

"He died." answered Sam still not looking at Danny, or anyone.

Danny deflated a bit. They seemed positive that their friend died. So he probably just has a uncanny similarity to the guy. They all thought their friend came back from the dead. "Sorry to hear that."

"Theres nothing to it. It was years ago. Now, I'm Tucker by the way, lets get you guys to Jazz for some medical care. You look a little beat up." said Tucker.

"Jazz a doctor?" asked Mark

"Close enough." replied Sam as she started to walk down the street.

"Come on. I have a appointment anyway. Fallow her." stated Tucker as he too started in the direction that Sam went.

Sharing a brief look, the only thing the trio could do was to fallow. Besides Danny's arm was starting to throb.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**... Sorry for the wait! The later part of this chapter was slow to write. But its done now so, yea. Anyway, as some of you guys may have noticed I did write another story. It a one shot cross-over of Harry Potter and Danny Phantom, so if you want check it out. Now I must once again ask the readers to review! Please, I really want to know how I'm doing writing this so leave your opinion. T-T... *Ahem* Anyhow, enjoy... (check bottom for more.)**

* * *

The city on the inside of the wall was a lot different than what was on the outside. Everything was cleaner, in better shape, and brighter. There were obvious signs of past damage, but nothing looked like it was going to collapse. Beyond the better condition of the buildings there were actually people walking around the streets. Some wore regular, if battered looking, cloths; whilst others wore more durable garb plus some peaces that could be called armor. These individuals were also armed with weapons similar with the bandits outside, with one exception: several had ecto-weapons.

The wall itself was quite impressive in its self. Despite looking like it was made mostly from scrap metal, it was well kept. Another impressive thing were the large contraptions that were spaced out every twenty to thirty feet. All of this was truly impressive considering where they were.

Danny would have been more impressed, excited even, if his shoulder didn't feel like it was going to explode. That and the constant chatter that was spewing from his friend as they were lead to someone named "Jazz".

"... How did you do that anyway D? I mean, it was like a action movie or something, you just flying over everything just to crash but still make it through the closing gate..."

"Ken! Can you pleas shut up? Once we get my arm looked at and fixed, then we can talk about my daring escape. K?" snapped Danny, finally getting fed up with Kens five minute long rant on how crazy his stunt was.

"Alright, alright." replied Ken with a grin yet he did stop talking.

Danny couldn't help but grin at how childish Ken was, but with a fresh throb of his shoulder the grin quickly disappeared. He really hoped his shoulder was just dislocated and not more seriously injured. Looking forward, trying to take his mind off of the his shoulder, and the prospect of something much worse than dislocation, Danny spotted their guid.

Sam. The girl that they met in a abandoned building that just so happens to be a denizen of the Wall, A.K.A The Hunters. Now that there wasn't a eminent threat of death or being maimed, he took in more of her appearance. Her cloths were to be expected of a person that lives in someplace like Amity Park. Old black jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with purple lines along the sleeves and neck, combat boots fingerless gloves. She still had a ecto-pistol in a holster on a belt looped around her trimmed waist.

"Hey. Your blushing." Ken said with a mischievous smile. "Why would you be blushing?" Looking to Sam and back to Danny Ken managed to put two and two together "Oh. She dose have a nice body."

"Shut up!" Danny shot back unsure what to say to save himself from Kens teasing.

"Oh, come on. You two were going goo goo eyed the moment you..." Ken trailed off looking ahead of them, dumbstruck. Danny and Mark fallowed suit as they saw where they were being lead to. It was a two story brick house not unlike the others that lined the street in various states of disrepair. The main oddity of this house was the fact that what looked like a U.F.O was strapped on the top of the house. The group could also see the remains of a sign that hung on the front. Of corse the lights on the sign were shut off and it was missing most of its letters. Never the less it was not something one would expect.

"Welcome to Fenton Works." came Sam's reply to their dumbstruck looks. "Jazz is in here, she should be able to fix you up." With that she stepped through the door and into the house, Tucker had already gone inside. Danny fallow soon after his shoulder gave a irritated throb reminding him what he was here for, the others fallowed him still staring at the thing at the top floor.

Compared to the outside, the inside of the house was surprisingly normal. The living room was well kept and clean, an impressive feat in the state Amity Park is in. There was a small entrance way that probably lead to a kitchen not far beyond that were stair leading up to the floors above.

Danny was snapped out of his observations by a startled gasp. Standing mid way up the stairs was a young woman with long auburn hair tied back with a blue headband, black pants and a blue blouse. Shocked blue eyes locked onto Danny's, causing a distinctive uncomfortable feeling.

"Jazz, these are the people I was talking about. The one in the middle is hurt, but the others could probably use a quick check up." said Tucker as he limped down the stairs, effectively breaking the staring contest that Jazz and Danny were having.

"Oh, right... Well fallow me down to the lab please so I can see what I can do." replied Jazz, going from shocked to smiling politely in a instant. She lead them through a door to the left of the stairs that lead down into a basement.

The three new comers stopped short a gaped for the second time in ten minutes. The basement looked like a mad science lab. The walls were all covered with metal plating. There were tables covered with various unfinished equipment and off on the far wall was a giant sealed contraption that made Danny nervous for some reason.

"Ok. Sit on the table without all the junk on it so I can take a look at that shoulder." said Jazz as she stood by a cleared off table.

"How do you know it's my shoulder?" asked Danny as he did what he was told.

"Its hanging lower than the other one." replied Jazz in a matter of fact tone.

Nodding Danny began to take his coat off with help from Jazz. Once that was accomplished, Jazz began the examination.

"Well. Luckily for you, its only a dislocation and nothing more serious." said Jazz after a few minutes. "Now I can fix this, but it might be a bit uncomfortable." She grabbed Danny's limp arm and shoulder with a firm grip "Now you might feel a bit of presser."

Danny did feel presser. Presser from trying not to scream as Jazz jerked his shoulder back in place with a sickening pop. Once all was done, his shoulder finally settled for a dull ache. "A bit of presser?" Danny asked as he slowly got up from the table.

"Sorry. They do say that putting a joint back in place herts more than taking it out. I just didn't want you to be to tens to work with." replied Jazz as he looked over Ken and Mark, who were definitely only slightly beat up.

"Well you guys should be ok. Why don't you rest a bit in the living room. I still need to check Tuckers leg." said Jazz as she walked toward Tucker who was already sitting on the table.

"Yea. I still need to talk to you guys anyway." said Sam who was quietly standing in a corner until that moment. "So wait a bit before you think on leaving."

Seeing that they were being dismissed Danny lead his companions up the stairs back into the main area of the house. Sitting down on a couch Danny suddenly felt exhausted. All he wanted to do for now was take a nap, but Ken wouldn't let him.

"Whats with you and the women in this town? First that Sam chick, then the doctor."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny

"Oh pleas. The both go all goo goo eyed the moment they see you! Share the love man!"

"They already explained that. I apparently look a lot like some dead friend of theres. Its probably like looking at a zombie or something."

"What if you are there friend? I mean, we are here to help you get your memories back. So why not?" added Mark throwing in his two cents.

"The only problem with that is that that guys dead. I'm not." replied Danny with a tired sigh. "Besides. That would be really, stupidly even, convenient you know."

"True." replied Ken. "Well anyway, they are hot. The Sam and Jazz I mean."

"Yeah I guess." agreed Danny hesitantly.

"Personally, I think Jazz would be a good choice dude. That Sam chick seem a bit... angry."

"What are you, my mach maker now? Besides, not into red heads." replied Danny looking a bit irritated.

"How would you know?" asked Mark causing the others to laugh.

* * *

Freaky, huh." commented Tucker as Jazz examined his leg.

"Hmm?"

"That Danny look-a-like."

"Oh. Yeah. It is a bit... uncanny." confirmed Jazz.

"It's a bit more that a 'bit uncanny'. The guy is copy of Danny with long hair and muscles." interjected Sam looking exasperated.

"Surfer Danny?" asked Tucker unthinkingly.

Jazz snorted, and Sam replied "More like action movie Danny." At that comment the group descended into a fit of light laughter.

Catching her breath Jazz continued "Ok. In all seriousness who his he?"

"Thats another thing. The guys named Daniel, didn't get his last name. Of corse we didn't give ours ether." replied Tucker sobering from his chuckles.

"...I miss him." muttered Sam.

"We all do." replied Jazz. Seeing the pained looks on the two younger people Jazz continued "Its good to grieve, but in our situation it's not a good idea to dwell on it."

"Grief. We didn't really have time to grieve." stated Sam bitterly

"You grieved. You just couldn't show it." Jazz stated matter-of-factly.

Sam simply looked away slightly embarrassed. Meanwhile Tucker had a far away look "You know... Things changed." he commented after a moment.

"Your just figuring that out now?" asked Sam with a raised brow, curious on what Tucker meant.

"Of corse I noticed! Its just... After seeing that 'Other Danny' It really put the changes into a clear view, you know. I mean, Two years ago we would have jump at the chance that Danny was still alive. That that look alike **was** our Danny. Even if he didn't recognize us it would have been amnesia or something, and we would have been able to fix it some how." Tucker explained.

"Now we just except that he's dead. That he became a martyr and no one knows it was him.

"Tucker. Are you saying that you're hoping this new guy is some how Danny but with amnesia?" asked Jazz slightly worried.

"No. I know that the chances of that are slim, but weirder things have happened to us." replied Tucker.

"The chances are probably less than 'slim'." stated Sam. "The 'Boo-merange' didn't lead us to him. It lead us to the mountain the GIW blew up."

"Hey he's survived worse situations. Besides all I'm saying is that I wouldn't argue if something like that happened. But I wont get any hopes up." replied Tucker.

"Ok enough!" interjected Jazz silencing a potential argument. "We all miss him, but it isn't worth it to get all riled up over the past!" Taking a calming breath Jazz changed the subject "Ok, Tucker your leg seems to be getting stronger. The only problem is you might be stuck with a limp. Sam why don't we talk to the new guys, see why they'er here."

Sighing Sam agreed "Right, that sounds like a good idea." Turning to Tucker "Come on gimpy, lest see to the newbies."

Getting up from the table Tucker gave Sam's retreating form a glare "Really Sam. Your going to go there?" Sighing as he didn't get a reply Tucker began to limp after Sam "Wait up! I have a gimp!"

* * *

Danny was resting his eyes when Jazz, Tucker, and Sam came up from the lab.

"Ok wake up. You guys have some things to answer. Like what you're doing in Amity Park in the first place?" said Sam. Danny opened his eyes to see her standing in front of the couch with a air of authority with Jazz and Tucker standing behind her.

Before anyone could answer Tucker, who until then was fiddling with a PDA, walked over and whispered something into Sam's ear. With a raised eye brow she continued almost disbelievingly "You guys are Bounty Hunters?"

"How do you know that?" asked Mark slightly startled.

"We don't like to be taken unawares." answered Jazz.

"And it doesn't matter how we know that you three are Bounty Hunters. What matters is weather or not we let you stay or not. Now answer the question: What are you doing here?" finished Sam crossing her arms.

"Hey, hey! I thought you guys took people in?" interrupted Ken before the others could think of an answer.

"Actually. We, The Hunters, try to save the people who come wondering into the city. Most of the time once it is safe we will escort them out of the city. We rarely allow outsiders to stay." explained Jazz in a professional manner.

Sighing, Tucker added "Look. We don't really mind Bounty Hunters, everyones got to eat. But half the time they think their badasses and almost get themselves killed, and cause trouble for us. So would you please tell us why you're in Amity?"

"We're looking for answers. Answers to some personal questions." Danny finally said.

"Answers to what?" asked Sam surprised by that answer.

"Uh... its personal?" answered Danny which only caused Sam to frown.

"Its like... sole searching! We just need to get away, you know?" supplied Mark looking towards Danny.

"...To get away, to come here?" asked Tucker confused by to logic in that.

Sighing Danny supplied "Look. I promise we wont cause any trouble. We only became Bounty Hunters to get out of the city and come here. So, even if you throw us out, we wont leave the city, not until we find the answers we're looking for."

With that said, Sam simply stared at him for a few seconds, then finally "Fine. You guys can stay. But we will be keeping tabs on you. Besides, we could use a couple of newbies around to help out."

"Alright. That means it time for a tour. If you would fallow me." said Tucker who started to limp to the door. With a shrug the others fallowed him out of the house.

Standing outside of the house, Tucker gestured towards the house "Ok. If you guys are going to stay, you're going to need to know where things are. First we have Fenton Works. This is where the Anti ghost stuff is made, maintained, and sometimes created. Now if you would fallow me."

The tour continued like this for the majority of the day. Despite his handicap, Tucker managed to show the three new comers most of the major sites within the walls. These included a gym, a section of the mall, a small doctors office, plus several living areas. Night was not far off when he finally brought the group to the final stop on the tour.

"Right." Tucker huffed, trying to catch some breath "This is the school, Casper High. Ironically it is basically the base of our operations. Let me show you inside."

As the group was lead into the school Ken asked "Why is a school your base?"

"Its sturdier than it looks, managed to survive ghost attacks, and it can hold most of our fighters so they can receive orders. We even converted some of the rooms so people like me can work."

"Injured people?" asked Mark

"No. Geeks."

"Huh." was the general expression that came from the trio.

"Most of them can't fight at all, so we have them work on technical support, or whatever they can do. Like thanks to the chem-geeks we have a anesthetics and stuff." answered Sam.

"Yep. Now fallow me so I can show you were I work." finished Tucker who started to lead the group into the school. After leading them through several hallways Tucker finally stop at a door in the middle of a hallway. The sign above it read "computer lab".

"Welcome to my office. This is where most of the magic happens." said Tucker as he opened the door to reveal a room full of wires, monitors and constant beeping. Danny has never seen so many Tech-y things in his life (as far as he knows), and he was pretty positive his two companions were the same. As they were looking around at the setup, Tucker jumped into a chair and using his good leg kick off and rolled, somehow avoiding the wires that seemed to be everywhere, and stopped at what looked like the main controls of the lab.

"This is were almost everything is controlled in this section of the city. Communication frequencies, power distribution, ghost radar..."

"Ghost radar?" asked Ken curious.

"Yep. Its one of the ways we stay alive. If a big ghost comes floating by we will know about it." replied Tucker, enjoying showing off his technology.

"You're rather trusting if this place is as important as you say it is." Mark commented also curious, but as to why they were being told this.

"True. But even if you manage to get past the security systems and smash this place up, we have back ups, and back ups of back ups. And good luck finding someone who can hack this set up." replied Tucker with a smug grin.

"Anyway." Tucker continued "We also keep a list of people, like the enforcer registry, bounty heads, and bounty hunters." as he said this he motioned to a monitor, showing a list of names, with Danny's, Ken's, and Mark's names on the list. "As it stands, you guys have no affiliation with the government, and you're new to being Bounty Hunters. Overall based on the info on you, you guys are not spies."

"Wait. You looked us up?" asked Danny flabbergasted.

"How do you think we keep undesirables out?" asked Sam, also wearing a smug grin. The grin disappeared as she looked at a calendar on display on one of the monitors. Noticing this Tucker also lost his grin.

"Well, that ends the tour. Here." Tucker finished somberly, giving each of the three a key. "Those are your room keys. Block C, building four, and room 14. If you get lost, just fallow the signs. Good to have you guys adored." With that Tucker turned back to the screens and Sam skulked out of the room.

Several minutes later as the stars were coming out Danny, Ken, and Mark were making their way to their living spaces.

"Why the hell are we all rooming together?" asked Ken.

"Probably so they can find us easier. Or because they don't have a lot of room." replied Mark. "Hey did Sam and Tucker seem, I dunno, glum towards the end there?"

"Yea. They did." agreed Danny "Wonder why?"

"Every one has something to be sad about, especially these days." Ken said surprisingly insightful.

Danny couldn't help but to agree. And he couldn't help but think that he doesn't want to ever see Sam sad again.

* * *

**Ok. I know not a lot happened in this chapter, and some of you guys are probably wondering when Danny will remember, or his friends get a clue. All I can say is soon. Very soon. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this took long enough I know. All I can say is that this chapter was really hard for me to write early on. Oh well, its done now thats that. Now for the people who are wondering about whether or not I actually answered the questions that I was asked back when I first gave you guys the unfinished chapter 7, the answer to that is Yes I did. You can find the answers on my profile. just click on my pen name and you will see them. In other news I now have a beta! So every one please give a big round of applause to Prayergirl who has agreed to be my beta! Also as some of you guys have noticed the title of the story is now "An Act of Remembrance"... I thought it would fit better. Ok I have taken your time enough so please continue to the story, but please note that I have a important AN at the bottom of the chapter so please read it!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Time to get up!" Were the words that Danny, Ken, and Mark woke up to as Sam virtually kicked open the door to their apartment.

"What time is it?" Ken asked groggily, feeling like he just fallen asleep.

"Nine or ten." Sam replied, "We need to see what you guys can do, so get up!"

"See what we can do? What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, more awake than the others, having experience with rude, or violent, awakenings.

"You're the new recruits remember. So we, The Hunters, need to figure out where to put you, so you can earn your keep." Sam explained, somewhat impatiently. "There're public showers at the school if you need it. I actually recommend it." Reaching into a pouch on her hip, Sam pulled out three small bottles filled with an odd turquoise liquid. "Here." She said handing them to the now mostly awake teens.

"What's that?" Ken asked, eyeing the odd colored liquid.

"Good question." Sam muttered. "We call it 'Chemical X'. It's sort of like an all-purpose solution. It works as a disinfectant, mouth wash, shampoo, body wash, smelling salts, sun screen, and a laxative."

"Laxative?" Mark asked.

"Don't swallow it." Sam replied with a smirk. "The chemistry guys whipped the stuff up somehow. It's been pretty useful. Anyway see you guys at the school."

No one moved as she left the small box of an apartment. Eyeing the bottles of 'Chemical X' Ken questioned, "Is it safe?"

"Don't know, you try it first." Mark replied.

"Nah, I say D tries it first, he can keep down anything."

"Why me?" Danny asked, still staring at the small bottle.

"I've seen you eat the weirdest things. Like that lime and pickled apricot flavored juice we found. You even liked it." Ken said somewhat disgusted.

Not having an argument to counter with, Danny grimaced and put the bottle to his lips.

* * *

"The stuff actually works." Danny stated as he and the others left the public showers in the school. "I don't think I've been this clean in a while."

"True. I really don't want to try the laxative thing though." Ken agreed.

"Yeah. By the way Daniel, I never took you for the shy type." Mark said.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, you scuttled off to an abandoned corner of the place the moment we got there." Mark replied.

"Ya know that is true." Ken commented. "Dude, you're a shy guy... I can't really make a joke about that." Ken said with a contemplative look.

"Maybe you're losing your edge." Danny chortled enjoying the fact that his friend was having trouble making fun of him.

"Hey!" The conversation was interrupted by the greeting. Looking the trio found Tucker waving and limping towards them. "We've been waiting for you guys. Sam doesn't usually need to wake people up; in fact it's usually the other way around."

"Yeah, we had a long day yesterday." Danny replied as Tucker came to a stop in front of them.

"I bet. Anyway, if you guys would follow me, I'll lead you to the training grounds." Tucker informed them as he turned to leave with a gesture to follow.

After a minute of being led through a hallway Ken questioned, "You know, speaking of yesterday, didn't you guys see what we could do already?"

"Well, I didn't." Tucker replied impishly. Sobering he continued, "Besides that, yesterday was a high stress situation; all we really got was that you guys work well under pressure. What we are doing today is finding out what you guys can actually do without adrenaline and all that."

"So it's a job evaluation?" Mark asked as they exited the school and continued to walk.

"Pretty much. Anyway here we are." Tucker replied as they neared what was once a football field. The only reason anyone could recognize it was because the two field goals and some old bleachers were still standing. Most of the field was converted into an artificial war zone, with rubble and general destruction scattered throughout. Tucker led them to the bleachers where they found Sam waiting.

"'Bout time you got here." Sam commented as she noticed the group.

"You told us to clean up or, well, you as good as said that." Ken replied as they took a seat.

Sam didn't reply at first, she merely shrugged and pointed to the field, "This is our training grounds. Here we will test your skills and see if you would be useful enough to not just stay and cook. And before you ask any stupid questions, we've managed to rig the field with a bunch of stuff made to challenge you."

Not able to help himself Ken asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"Robotic stuff." Sam replied, smirking at the bewildered looks on the new comers.

"We use just basic robotics." Tucker reassured the trio. "Any normal human can take these things on, they're just used to see if you can fight or not. We also use similar ones for target practice."

"Where on earth did you get all this?" Mark asked immensely impressed. The others could almost see stars in his eyes.

"You'd be surprised what you can find in Amity Park." A familiar voice answered.

"Hey Val." Tucker replied as they all turned to see a young woman with dark skin walking up.

"Val?" Mark asked, curious.

"The Red Huntress. She gave us the ride back here yesterday. Remember?" Sam answered, sounding bored.

"Right. Well yesterday was kind of stressful." Mark replied. Instead of the black and red suit, Valerie was now wearing more normal clothes, a simple shirt with jeans and what looked like running shoes. Trying to be polite Mark continued, "It's nice to meet you."

Valerie simply nodded in acknowledgment and locked eyes with Danny. She moved forward until she was a mere inches away from his face, scrutinizing him.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked as he leaned back, unnerved.

The question snapped Valerie back into reality. "What? Oh, uh, no nothing." She replied embarrassed.

"Let me guess, I look familiar." Danny guessed.

"Yeah. It's freaky really. How did you guess?" Valerie asked.

"I've been getting that a lot." Danny answered.

They were interrupted by Sam clearing her throat, "Ok. Can we get on with it then? We still need to see what you guys can do." Pulling an ecto-rifle out of somewhere Sam tossed it to Ken, "You first. We'll see if you're a good shot or not, then we'll move on to close range fighting."

"Umm." Ken started uncertain.

"No time to have stage fright, so break a leg!" Sam ordered.

Sighing dejectedly Ken made his way to the side of the training field indicated by Sam. Once in position Ken signaled that he was ready. With a press of a button several targets, shaped like humans and other things pop into view.

"Ok you can start whenever." Sam said through a megaphone that she pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

As Ken was taking aim and getting ready Danny started to get a sense of foreboding. Turning to Mark to comment on this he noticed that his friend seemed even more worried than him. "Mark what's wrong?" Danny asked feeling that Marks worries might be worse than his bad feeling.

"I just remembered something. We should move out of the way." Mark answered.

"Why?" Tucker asked who couldn't help but to overhear.

"Well..." Mark began, but before he could say anything else Ken fired. The beam of ecto-energy lanced across the field and missed all of the targets by a mile. What was amazing was the fact that the beam apparently hit something reflective and ricocheted back towards the group in the stands.

Everyone dived out of the way trying to avoid the stray shot, which impacted the spot Danny was once sitting in. "Kenshi is the worst shot on earth. When he gets a firearm the people on his side are in danger. Even if they're behind him." Mark added as he moved from in-between the bleacher seats.

"You could've told us sooner!" Valerie snapped.

"Sorry! It's been years since I've seen Kenshi use a gun! Or any long range weapon for that matter." Mark said back defending himself.

"Ok, enough!" Sam interrupted before a full blown argument could develop. "Geez. He's worse than Mr. Fenton." she commented to herself, "How is he in close range?" Sam asked Danny.

"About a million times better." Danny replied immediately. "Give him a weapon and there won't be that many people who could completely beat him."

"Ok." Sam said as she pulled out the megaphone again, "Ok. Let's try close range now. So please drop the ecto-rifle before you kill us!"

Sam didn't need to say anything because Ken had already discarded the gun which was now lying on the ground five feet away from him as he stood there embarrassed.

Taking the megaphone from the irritable Sam, Tucker continued to give directions to Ken, "Just stay there, I'll start the training program, fight however you want."

"Training program?" Mark asked.

"Just watch." Tucker replied as he typed away at his hand-held. He finished with a flourish and five thuggish looking people appeared around Ken, looking ready to rip his head off.

Before any of the new comers could ask about the phenomenon Tucker explained, almost excitedly, "They're holograms! Pretty cool, huh? I also made the program for the simulation, which is used as our main training program for melee."

"Uh, why only melee?" Danny asked unsure of what exactly to ask.

"The program has problems with long range projectiles... and lasers. They move too fast or something, haven't quite figured it out yet." Tucker answered. By now the thugs were attacking Ken, who through his skills in sword-play was successfully fending them off. "Not bad." Tucker commented when he looked down to observe.

"How does the program work?" Mark asked genuinely curious. "The hologram's movements seem real."

Tucker took a moment to answer; surprised that anyone would be interested by how things worked. Most people just take the training program for granted. "Well, I have scanners, cameras, and others things down there taking readings of the terrain and stuff. The program then creates a virtual field and applies the readings and movements of the trainee to the virtual field, where representations of the thugs are, thus creating the effect of the holograms seeming to react accordingly to stimuli." Seeing that Danny seemed to be completely lost, if impressed; and Mark, who seemed to be faring better yet still seemed to be trying to decipher all of what he said. Tucker decided to continue, "It works kind of like motion capture, only instead of capturing general movements to apply to an animation, it captures the movements to substitute for random variables to apply to the A.I for the reactions of the thugs in the virtual field, which then transfer to the thugs on the actual field with only a... point five second delay. Of course it compensates with mild predictions based on the readings."

"That... was a lot of words." Danny offered simply. Mark seemed to have better luck.

"You're going to have to forgive Daniel. The most advance technology most people in the slums come in contact with is an old box T.V." Mark said with a sigh.

"That expresses most of the people here so it's alright." Tucker acknowledged with a nod.

"You guys know that I got the gist of it right?" Danny asked irritably. "Anyway look Ken's starting."

"Starting what?" Tucker asked. "The program started five minutes ago."

"Just watch." Danny indicated.

They returned their attention back to the mock battle on the old field just in time to see the tide change. After making some space between himself and the holograms, Ken took a low stance with his family's sword parallel with his hips. The false enemies paused for a moment, the program guiding them trying to discern what will happen next. It happened in an instant, one moment it was a standoff, the next there was flurry of movement. Everything slowed down as Ken put all of his focus into the next exchange. He met the first one, a faceless glob of muscle with a club, head on. As Ken side stepped the hulking hologram his blade bit into the imaginary thugs shoulder; gliding all the way through the body and past the hips.

Ken wasn't expecting the lack of resistance of cutting through a hologram, which caused him to pause for only a fraction of a second. Knowing he couldn't lose his momentum he continued to the next false enemy. Twisting away from an overhand strike of a holographic club, Ken proceeded to sever the holograms arms with a downward chop of his own. He finished it with an upward slash under the images arms leaving a trail of light were the blade would have struck. The image started to fall apart, pixels scattered to the wind. Before Ken could marvel at the unexpected light show at the "death" of the hologram his instincts told him to turn, he had three other foes to fell. Spinning, he had just enough time to slash at two enemies out of mid-air, shattering them into multicolored fireworks.

Turning to the final would be thug, Ken waited. Only a breath later the two dashed at each other, ready for the final blow. To every one watching it seemed that the two combatants met and Ken flowed through the hologram. A moment later the poor image shattered into a rain of colors like its brethren. Letting out a slow breath Ken flicked his sword and slid it into its scabbard, once relaxed he looked to the group still on the bleachers and asked, "How was that?"

Shocked and mildly amazed by the display Sam could only respond with, "You pass."

"He's obviously a cut above most of the thugs that we have to fight." Valerie commented.

"Yeah." Tucker agreed, "What with that skill, most people would be hard pressed to get past five guys."

"Kenshi's been training with a sword since he was a little kid, so now at seventeen he would be considered an expert in his art." Mark added relaxing back a bit, feeling good for his friend.

"Not only that, but back in the slums we were usually fighting out numbered." Danny added.

"Oh yeah, right." Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "So you guys were in a gang or something?"

"Nope, D and I were the gang. Controlled the entire southern part of the slums." Ken answered as he climbed the rest of the way up to the group.

"How'd you manage that?" Valerie asked narrowing her eyes, obviously not believing the claim.

Unfazed Ken answered with his usual light hearted grin, "We're just that good." Ken sobered up after Valerie shot him a glare. "That and D would kick any trouble makers teeth in. He has an uncanny knack for being there when things went down."

"That happened twice!" Danny interrupted.

Ken ignored him as he continued "Because of that we formed a reputation. People tended to not cause too much trouble in our neck of the woods."

"I still say that you're full of it." Valerie commented, almost challengingly.

Before Ken could even mutter a comeback Sam intervened, "Ok, enough! You can regal us of old war stories and-" she turned to Valerie, "You can call bull on them after we're done with all of this. Please."

"Sorry." Ken said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah." Valerie agreed, if a bit stubbornly.

"Right." Sam started, rubbing her forehead trying to avoid a headache. Pointing to Mark she said, "You're next. Is there anything we should know before you start?"

"Like what?" Mark asked, caught off guard from the odd question.

"Like if you punch something… and a herd of yaks come stampeding down Main Street." Sam answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Um. You mean like Kenshi's inability to use firearms? No, I don't have anything like that." Mark answered shaking his head.

"I wouldn't call it an inability." Ken muttered halfheartedly.

"I can actually save time by telling you that I'm not really a fighter. I can shoot, but nothing up close." Mark said ignoring his friend.

"Well that's nice." Sam replied. "But we still need to see that for ourselves. Now to the shooting rang."

Not having anything more to say on the matter Mark headed down to where Ken left the ecto-rifle on the ground. Picking it up he then got into place were Ken had stood not to long before.

"Ready." Sam said through the megaphone. "Go!"

With a swift tap of a PDA targets sprang up. Not wasting any time Mark started to fire. It quickly became apparent that he knew more than just how to "shoot". The sound of ectoplasmic bursts of energy rang through the air as Mark smoothly went from target to target, making every shot count. Within a matter of moments Mark stopped firing, all of the targets hit.

"That was really good." Tucker commented. "I think he was being kind of modest."

"Yeah." Was the general reply from the others.

"He was a junior marksman champion two years running." Ken provided.

"What is he doing now?" Sam asked as she spotted Mark making his way back up the bleachers.

"I think you can ask him yourself." Ken replied.

As Mark came into speaking distance he said, "Before you ask, I am not comfortable with close range combat. In fact I am absolutely horrible at it."

"Really? Didn't seem like that before we got here." Danny commented.

"You never seen me actually his anyone. I can't fight like you or Kenshi, so if worst comes to worst I have... equalizers."

"Like what?" Sam asked despite herself.

"Like this." With a flick of his wrist Mark brought out his 'Snake's Tongue', electricity sparking between the prongs.

"Is that a… Taser?" Tucker asked, intrigued by the impressive, if simplistic technology.

"Basically." Mark answered, "I have other things that can help, but there mostly just gimmicks to help me get away from the muscle bound idiots." Looking to Ken and Danny he added, "No offense."

"You know what, whatever." Sam stated with a sigh. Looking at Danny she said, "I don't feel like arguing right now, so you're up."

"Right." Danny stood and started down to the field casually stretching.

As he was making his way down, Tucker asked the two new comers, "Can he shoot? Or do we need to be ready to get out of the way?"

Mark looked to Ken as he didn't have an answer. It took Ken a minute to answer "You know what? I've never seen him even hold anything related to a gun."

"You don't know?" Valerie asked.

"I met D in the slums, shortly after the Rise. No one's been able to get a fire-arm in the last two years. So yeah, I have no idea." Ken confirmed.

"We should watch our heads." Mark stated, pointing to the field to show that Danny has already gotten to the shooting range. Danny was examining the ecto-rifle turning it around in his hands. Suddenly the weapon fired, the recoil making the raven haired youth stumble. Luckily the shot streaked into the distance not harming anything.

"Oh boy." Sam mumbled before she took the loud speaker and cried, "Begin!"

To the surprise of all, including Danny, he wasn't a bad shot. He may not have made it look as easy as breathing yet he did manage to hit most of the targets. Unlike the others watching, who were surprised because a person who apparently never touched a fire arm of any kind was managing to hit the targets; Danny was surprised by how familiar it felt, not the wielding of the gun but the act of aiming, of willing the projectile to hit its target. Overall this sense of familiarity confused Danny so he put it to the back of his mind to contemplate later.

"Huh. I guess he can shoot." Ken commented, trying to cover his own surprise.

"I thought you said he couldn't shoot?" Valerie accused.

"I never said that. I said that I didn't know if he could or couldn't." Ken countered. "If it makes you feel better I just as surprised as you guys."

"Well what matters is that he isn't incompetent, unlike some of the others that we sometimes get." Sam interjected.

"You get new recruits often?" Mark asked.

"Not lately, but most of them tend to be complete idiots and need to be trained from the ground up."

"Well then. I guess that makes us a breath of fresh air." Ken said with a smug smirk.

"More like someone we don't have to work with too much." Sam corrected. "Anyway, Tucker is the simulator ready yet?"

"It should be on now." Tucker answered. After a couple taps on his PDA he continued, "There's an error in the system. Seems to be one of the mechanical pieces."

"Can't you make it work?" Sam asked impatiently.

Sighing Tucker replied, "It's not that easy Sam…"

Meanwhile back on the field Danny was waiting patiently to get the close range combat test over with. After a couple of minutes of the lack of angry holograms, Danny caught the talking of multiple people. Looking for the source, Danny spotted a group of ten or so people, all well-built, all laughing at some joke most likely told by the tall blond guy that was leading them. Danny figured they were here to train or something so he paid them no mind. Until they forced him to.

"Hey, you're one of the Newbies right?" The blond asked.

"Kind of scrawny ain't he?" Observed one of the more plane members of the group, besides the muscles.

"Nice coat." The Asian said.

"Yeah Kwan, it is a nice coat. Bet it would look better on me though. What do you say fellas?" The blond said to the general agreement of the others. Danny tensed as this was said, and as he noticed that during the short conversation that the others had surrounded him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Danny replied to the leader.

Grinning maliciously the blond stated, "You know, you look kind of look like Fenton, rest his sole. Let's see if you're as wimpy as he was." The blond man raised his fist and jumped up and down a couple times on the balls of his feet.

"You don't want to do this." Danny told the blond, who was now throwing out jabs at thin air leisurely.

"Yeah, well I do. Just think of this as some male bonding or something."

"Yeah. Hazing's more like it." Danny replied.

With a grin the blond lunged forward starting the fight. The bully managed to push Danny back with a flourish of punches before Danny countered, stepping past a jab and landing a punch of his own.

As the blond reeled back from the unexpected blow one of the others jeered, "Hey Dash, looks like this one can handle himself."

"Shut it Jimmy!" Snapped the now dubbed Dash, "I can take this punk."

As Danny watched Dash regain his feet he couldn't help but be cheeky, so when Dash was ready to go again Danny lifted up his hand and motioned for Dash to come. This action had the intended effect of enraging the blond to charge in. Danny easily deflected Dash's anger fueled punches and countered by gripping Dash's extended arm after a punch missed its mark, and with a twist Danny sent Dash sprawling in the dirt.

Even more livid and humiliated than before Dash decided to go no holds barred. As he was getting up he grasped some loose dirt from the ground and flicked it into Danny's eyes. Blinded Danny couldn't control himself when Dash came rushing again to take advantage of the handicapped fighter. The moment Dash was within range Danny's body moved on its own, having been honed by his master's intense "practice". He lashed out instinctively sending a fist into Dash's gut, winding him. Then he proceeded to launch the other man away with a solid kick to the chest.

Blinking the dirt from his eyes Danny saw the still winded Dash on the ground. Despite having a relatively hypocritical teacher, Danny had learned that it's not good to hurt others unless forced to. As such Danny regretted going all out on Dash, even though he only moved reflexively, to hold back he needs to be able to see.

Danny still felt bad, so he walked over to the fallen blond to help him up, and to apologize, despite it being Dash's fault if he got hurt.

"Hey, you alri-" Danny never got to finish the question as Dash's fist slammed into his cheek. Despite the odd angle of the punch it still hurt, all that muscle wasn't for show apparently.

"You're going to regret that you pile of dung!" promised Dash as he regained his feet, almost on cue Danny was grabbed from behind by one of the bigger members of the group that came with Dash. "Now hold still and let me pound ya!" Dash ordered as he stepped closer punching his palm trying to be intimidating.

Danny momentarily stopped struggling as the blond came closer and replied "You know if you're going to restrain someone you really should make sure..." Danny stopped speaking to swing his leg up to slam his foot into Dash's chin, sending the blond back to the ground before he finished, "That they can't kick!"

Taking the chance his surprise attack created Danny dug his finger nails in to pressure point in his captors hands as he lowered his body to slightly slip out of the bigger man's grasp. Jamming his elbow into the man's abdomen and then hammering him below the belt, causing Danny to be released and taking one combatant out of the fight turned brawl.

Meanwhile back on the stands Ken and the others were watching the spectacle. "Ok, why aren't we stopping this?" Tucker asked as he watched the fight continue.

"Because you couldn't get the simulation to work, and we needed to see what he was capable of." Valerie answered blinking as Danny bent backwards to avoid being hit by two of the assailing group.

"And they probably deserved it anyway." Sam commented impressed by the skill being show by Danny.

"Not only that, but I told you guys that he could take them." Ken said lazily, honestly bored watching Danny fight of a bunch of thugs; again.

"I'm worried that Daniel might hurt one of them worse than just being punched in the face. I mean aren't they some of your people?" Mark asked addressing the last part to Sam.

"Don't worry so much. D actually doesn't like to hurt people badly. In fact most of the fights he is in he wears kid gloves." Ken assured, "I've only seen him get vicious once, and that was because the guy pushed just the right buttons."

Not being able to keep his curiosity in check Tucker asked, "What happened to the guy that Danny beat up?"

"He's still alive if that's what you're asking." Ken answered. "But he's still recovering, and might not ever fully recover." Seeing the looks that revelation earned him he continued, "The creep deserved it! He... assaulted a young girl in the neighborhood, D saw it and snapped."

"You mean he almost killed a creepy crawly?" Mark asked as he looked back at the fight just in time to see Danny kick two people, in midair.

"Yeah." Ken confirmed. "It was a couple months before you came to town. D still doesn't like to talk about it." Turning his attention back to the others he advised, "I wouldn't ask him about it, he just would answer and it would put him into a bad mood."

"Right, I guess it isn't all lollipops and rainbows behind those walls." Valerie commented seeing Danny in a new light, and flinching after watching him deliver a palm strike to the underside of Dash's chin, launching the blonde into the air slightly.

Back in the field Danny was finding that this group of bullies were tougher than he thought. Of course a fair amount of them were out of the fight but for how long that would last Danny couldn't guess. They were remarkably organized, showing that they were used to working in a team, which didn't make Danny's time any easier.

As the remainder of the group started to come at him at once Danny felt the familiar feeling of detachment. He knew he was starting to use what Ken dubbed his "Phantom dance" as ridiculous as the name is, it fit, as he danced his way around his opponents attacks. Always when pushed he would get that odd detached feeling and then nothing could touch him. It was weird for sure, but Master Yi said that he most likely had some experience with fighting if not an actual martial art. Danny figured it was just how adrenaline affected him.

As of his opponents started to attack, hoping to overwhelm him with numbers, he moved. As he would dodge he would only move enough for the incoming attack to miss, to the point it seems that he would glide through the people attacking him. Some would end up hitting their own comrades with strikes meant for him. Otherwise he would counter himself, flicking his own punches and kicks at the unbalanced fighters around him. Eventually it was over; all of the combatants were writhing on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

The detached feeling faded as Danny surveyed the downed people around him. Sighing Danny began to turn and walkaway when one of the downed fighters voiced a challenge that made Danny stop.

"You haven't won yet you twerp! Those wimpy punches and girly kicks didn't hurt at all!" It was Dash, back on his feet and seeming ready to go another round. Yet despite his bravado Danny didn't miss the winded look and how he was wincing slightly.

"Give it up." Danny ordered not wanting to fight anymore.

"Not until you've learned who's top dog around here!" Dash snarled putting his hands up again. Apparently he was a lot tougher than Danny thought.

"No this fight is over." Sam stated as she walked up to the previously fighting duo. "Although thanks to you Dash we now know what Danny here is capable of."

Pausing briefly Dash's reply was an odd one. "His name is Danny, really? Freaky." Regaining the sense of the situation Dash continued, "And I'm not done with him yet!"

"Yes you are." Valerie stated this time coming to stand before Dash.

"Where did you come from!?" Dash asked surprised.

"We were watching you moron! Not only that, now I know that you and your team needs to train even harder, considering you couldn't even fight off one man!" Valerie said, staring Dash down.

Dash blanched and meekly replied, "Yes sir."

"Good, lucky for you I have other business to do first, so go get yourself cleaned up and recovered because when I get back we will begin, understand." Valerie barked.

Dash nodded rapidly and started to walk off. By then the others were starting to get up and follow him.

"Well guess you've met The Team, and sorry about Dash, he's always been a bully." Tucker apologized as he too came into talking distance; with him were a grinning Ken and an impressed Mark.

"It's alright, I kind of started it." Danny said. Addressing Ken he continued, "Where the hell were you?"

"Ah, I knew you could take them." Ken replied almost offhandedly. "The Team?" he asked suddenly turning towards Tucker.

"It's what they call themselves. They're one of our best scavenging teams believe it or not." Tucker replied.

"What did they say to make you start the fight?" Mark asked.

"They wanted to take my coat." Danny replied, slightly embarrassed.

"You and that coat." Ken commented. Turning his attention to Sam he asked, "So what's next?"

Sam replied, "Nothing, now that we know what you guys can do we can decide how best to use you. So for now you guys can just explore around a bit. Get to know the area."

"Lunch should be being served soon." Tucker added. That was when the three new comers noticed that they hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Danny agreed.

Ken took the offering of food to ask Valerie and Sam, "Would you two lovely ladies wish to join us?"

Neither seemed very impressed, yet they did smirk a little. Sam answered for them both, "Sorry, Valerie has to leave the city soon and I'm not particularly hungry right now."

"Why do you have to leave the city?" Danny asked Valerie curiously.

"I have to go see if any towns are willing to trade with us. We grow most of our food, and we do have life stalk, but we still need things that are hard to come by out here." Valerie answered. "On that note I have to get going if I'm going to get to the place first before dark, see you guys when I get back." With that she walked away.

"Tucker I'll leave these guys with you, I have... something to do." Sam said. For some reason it made Tucker look a bit more somber than usual.

"Right got it." Tucker replied. Turning to Danny, Ken, and Mark he continued, "Ok next stop, food!"

* * *

After eating the group split up to look around the town. Eventually Danny stopped exploring and took a seat in an unoccupied bench and started to people watch. He was surprised what he saw, despite everything that was against them, the people who lived behind the sanctity of the Wall were all happy. Kids played and adults chattered, everything seemed peaceful, despite them being in the middle of one of the most dangerous places on earth. Just over the Wall was constant conflict and death, it was a wonder that this oasis even existed.

"It's a wonder, huh?" Tucker asked as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, startling Danny. Laughing Tucker continued, "Sorry, sorry. You must have been lost in thought."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Danny replied. "And it is a wonder. How this place is so… I guess separate from what's going on outside the Wall."

Tucker hummed his agreement. "Yet no one is ignorant of it either. We have escape routes in place and our own militia." Touching his bad leg Tucker finished softly, "We still have the scares of what we had to go through to get this."

Danny wasn't sure what to say. Eventually he lamely went with, "It must have been rough."

Tucker snorted, "Yeah it was. But we succeeded. We took the city back from Vlad! We lost most of it to outlaws and crazies but we still did it!"

"Vlad?" Danny asked, unsure why the name sounded familiar.

"You would know him better as 'The Ruler'." That would explain it, Danny supposed. Not everyone would call The Ruler by the tile alone. Danny still felt uneasy though.

"Anyway. The Rise was pretty brutal too. We all lost someone. So those scares I was talking about aren't always physical." Tucker continued. Danny had to agree. There were plenty of people who lost some one in the slums.

The conversation lulled into silence. After a few moments Tucker asked, "Would you do me a favor?"

Danny didn't see any reason to refuse, despite the fact that he was basically a complete stranger. "Sure. What is it?"

What Tucker said surprised Danny, "I need you to make sure Sam makes it back to the Wall ok."

"What?" Was all Danny could say as he stared at the dark skinned teen.

"I know it's out of the blue. But hear me out please." Tucker pleaded, "I can't go because of the limp, Valerie already left the city, and I would go before I ask The Team to go, and Jazz would just end up irritating her."

"Ok. But why me?" Danny asked still confused.

"Because you look like an old friend." Tucker replied. "Today is the anniversary of his death. So Sam went to sulk by herself, everyone grieves differently."

Danny now understood the reason Sam just wanted to get the test over with, and why she was upset the day prior. "Wouldn't that just be, you know, weird?"

"Maybe a little. But you might be able to talk to her, make her feel better because of that, you know a familiar face and all." Sighing Tucker continued, "I know it's a lot to ask, but it might help."

"Alright, I'll go." Danny agreed, despite himself.

"Great! You can find her in the park, on a hill with a big tree on the top. Luckily it's not far from the Wall." Tucker said. He finished pointing in the direction of the setting sun, "Just head that way and you'll find it."

Afterwards Tucker stood up and started to limp away leaving a stunned Danny in his wake. After a moment Danny shook it off and stood with a stretch.

"Might as well get going." He said to himself, "This is going to be interesting, I can just tell."

It was nearly dark by the time Danny made his way to the park and was on his way up the hill. Danny would have made better time if he wasn't on the other side of town compared to where the park was.

As Danny broke through a thicket of bushes he heard a girl crying. Looking up he saw a big tree on top of the hill and a lone figure sitting against it with her face buried in her knees. It was Sam. Danny didn't know why, but he started to creep up the hill, trying to sneak up on the sobbing girl.

As he got closer he managed to catch what she was saying through the sobs. "Why did you have to die? You idiot. You should be here with us, helping us survive…" Danny wasn't be able to overhear anymore because Sam suddenly jerked towards him, drawing what looked like an ecto-pistol, and she quickly lined up a shot with his head. Luckily she realized who he was before she pulled the trigger. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a scowl.

"Um, I was told to come and get you." Seeing her eyes narrow he amended, "By Tucker. He was worried and asked me to make sure you get back ok."

Sighing she holstered the weapon "Did he now? Well you're going to have to wait I guess, I'm not done brooding."

'_Well_', Danny thought, '_she's certainly blunt about it_.' "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked out loud.

"With a complete stranger who was not five minutes ago creeping up on me?" she asked sarcastically before turned away, "No thanks."

"It might help to have someone who doesn't know anything about it. Someone who would just listen." Danny said, not sure why he kept pushing.

Sam regarded him for a few moments then she mumbled to herself, "I'll get you back for this Tucker." Then louder she continued, "Fine. What do you know?"

"Um… nothing?" Danny said slightly confused.

"Yes you do, Tucker sent you so he must have told you the situation." she said irritably.

"Ok, it's the anniversary of your friend's death, so you came here to be alone and grieve. Then Tucker sent me to see if you would talk to me because I look a lot like the dead friend." Danny said in one big sentence.

"That busy body." Sam said. Her expression softened before she continued "Jazz is always saying I should talk to someone. And someone who didn't know him would work better I think." Sam then laid her head on the lone tree gazing at the sky; the stares were starting to come out. "We were best friends, him, Tucker and I. inseparable really. I could go on for hours on some of the shenanigans we got ourselves into." Her smile that formed whilst she spoke dropped, "Then… he was gone. We didn't have time to grieve properly because, like the next day the stupid Rise started. We formed resistances and reclaimed the city, and watched it crumble." Tears stated to well up in her eyes, "I miss him so much that sometimes I wish I could just forget everything."

"You shouldn't say that." Danny interrupted, shocking Sam out of her tears. "Take it from someone who has none, it sucks."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"I have amnesia. I have no memories of the past two years ago. Not knowing if I have friends or family outside Ken, Mark, or my master, it's infuriating."

"Master?" Sam asked curiously.

"The guy who took me in and taught me how to fight." answered Danny with a slight smile. "Heck my earliest memory is waking up in the middle of no where with Master standing over me."

Looking interested and with building excitement Sam asked "Where did you wake up?"

"On a river bank." replied Danny. Upon seen Sam droop in disappointment Danny continued "That's why I didn't tell you guys I have amnesia." he said pointing out Sam's disappointment.

"Huh." Was Sam's only reply.

"I didn't tell anyone about it because I didn't want to get my hopes up. And in this case, I didn't want to get your hopes up ether. I mean, what is I thought I was this lost friend of yours then you start tell me about him so I could try to remember, and when I finally do remember who I am, and it turns out I'm not him. Well, that would be messed up."

"Yeah I guess it would be." Sam agreed. Staring off into the distance Sam continued, "Thanks. For some reason I feel better now."

Danny simply nodded an affirmative. Suddenly a chilly breeze came up the hill, thanks to Sam's T-shirt and light clothing the sudden uncharacteristically cold wind caused her to shiver. Seeing this Danny acted on instinct and took off his coat so that he could lay it over her shoulders, to the surprise of both.

Looking up at Danny, it took a moment for her to say, "Thanks."

"No problem." Danny said equally shocked.

"I've been meaning to ask, why did this coat cause the fight with Dash and The Team?" Sam asked pulling the coat closer to her body.

"Well. That coat is really special to me. It's a memento or a good luck charm I guess." Danny tried to explain. "It's my only true possession, and a reminder of what I've lost, and what I could gain."

"You make it sound like it's the most precious thing in the world. That's... kind of sweet." Sam commented grinning slightly.

"Thanks?" Danny said, yet it came out as a question. "Anyway, it means a lot to me; sometimes it makes me feel better even. So maybe… it could do the same for you." Danny added with a blush.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied with her own blush. "We should probably head back now." She suggested changing to subject. Danny didn't argue.

The trip back was a quiet one, neither speaking until they were at the point where they would have to split up to go to their respective rooms. The street was illuminated by the pale light of the moon as they faced each other.

"Can you find your way back to your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's just down this way." Danny replied pointing down the street behind him.

"Hm. I have to go down that way." Sam said pointing down the street behind her.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Danny commented.

"Yep, you and your friends get your assignments, so be there early." Sam said trying to sound official, but it came out far too soft for her liking.

"Right. See you then." Danny nodded.

With that they each turned and headed off on their own way. It wasn't till Danny was already at his apartment that he realized Sam still had his coat. Danny smiled, he didn't really mind.

* * *

**Ok. here is the important message. I am taking a break from writing "An Act of Remembrance". Now before you guys start to throw stuff at me for doing this I have a ****reason! After writing this chapter I realized that I need to take a break from it otherwise I feel my work would suffer. It just took so long to finally finish this chapter that it just got really ridiculous. Now that dose not mean that I am abandoning this fic! I will come back to it! But for now I will be focusing on "When Odd Days Happen" and the other story that I have mentioned before. I am truly sorry for this but, you know, I need the break. For now I hope this chapter will be enough to keep you interested for when it makes it's triumphant return. How bout this. If you guys want a sneak peak of the story then just say so in the reviews. (I don't think this needs a poll.) If enough people say I should give you a sneak peak, even if it would be worse than were I left off here than I will type one up really fast, unedited, and un beta-ed (because it would still be subject to change and revision.) Until then I bid you all adieu. **


End file.
